PorQ El Amor Se encuentra Donde Menos Lo Esperamos
by Lara-Riddle-Black
Summary: Hermione vuelve accidentalmente en el tiempo a 1942... ¿qué pasará cuando conozca al Voldemort de ese tiempo? ¿qué tanto estará dipuesta a sacrificar por un amor imposible?   Mal summary, pero...  ¡leanlo!
1. Capitulo 1: Fin de curso

"Porque el amor se encuentra donde menos lo esperamos**"**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y ninguno me pertenece (salvo uno que otro que me inventé por allí).**

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, y como ya vieron, se llama _porque el amor se encuentra donde menos lo esperamos. _No sé que les vaya a parecer, porque no tengo mucha experiencia en este rollo de los fanfics, así que dejen reviews! **

**Este fanfic es un HG/TM (**para los que no me entiendan es un Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle**)**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 1: Fin de curso**

Hoy era mi último día de clases de sexto grado en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y probablemente… el último. Fue un año bastante triste y decepcionante, el director Dumbledore murió a manos del Profesor Snape, quien creíamos de nuestro lado, pero a la mera hora nos traicionó… siempre sospechamos de él, desde primer año cuando lo acusámos de tratar de robar la piedra filosofal, pero resultó ser Voldemort, solo que lo que no sabíamos era que Snape estaba de su lado, era un Mortifago; Harry se lo advirtió a Dumbledore pero no lo escuchó, ni siquiera Remus, ni Arthur, ni nadie; decían que si Dumbledore confiaba en él, ellos igual... pero bueno… ya no queda nada más que hacer, ahora Harry tendrá que buscar a los Horrocruxes solo, bueno, en realidad, no tan solo, Ron y yo obviamente lo vamos a acompañar en su búsqueda, es lo menos que podríamos hacer, aparte de que es nuestro mejor amigo, el nos ah salvado de Voldemort innumerables veces… y ahora, que debe encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes y acabar con el Señor Tenebroso definitivamente, aún menos lo dejaríamos solo…

-Hermione, ¿ya estas lista?- Harry me interrumpió de mis pensamientos, entrando abruptamente en el cuarto.

-Ya voy Harry… solo estaba pensando en todo lo que ocurrió este año, realmente echaré de menos al castillo… -dije con un quedo de tristeza en la voz

-Lo sé...yo también- acordó- pero Herms… sabes que si no quieres venir… es tu decisión, sabes que este viaje va a ser muy arriesgado, incluso podríamos morir, sigo pensando en que tu y Ron deberían quedarse en el castillo, o regresar a sus hogares con sus familias…-

-Basta Harry –lo interrumpí- ya discutimos sobre esto, y ni Ron ni yo te vamos a dejar ahora, que más nos necesitas…. Que más te necesitamos... – concluí con tristeza.

-De acuerdo Herms, - suspiró- luego seguiremos hablando, pero ya vámonos que el expreso ya va a partir. -

-Está bien, solo espérame un momento, me faltan unas cosa que empacar- mentí, porque en realidad solo quería estar un momento a solas para pensar… para aclarar mi mente... – si quieres espérame en el patio central, o ve a buscar a Ron, yo los alcanzo en un momento.- le sugerí.

-Está bien, luego nos vemos.- se despidió y fue en busca de Ron.

Ya sola, me dejé caer en mi cama y suspire -"ahora que voy a hacer"- pensé- "ni si quiera puedo volver con mis padres para despedirme, porque ellos no saben lo que voy a hacer, son _muggles_ y si lo supieran, no me dejarían ir, porque como dijo Harry, va a ser muy peligroso y tal vez no volvamos."- "Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para evitar esto, poder cambiar lo que sucedió… podría salvar al profesor Dumbledore, evitar que suceda lo que pasó aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía…" – y entonces caí en cuenta.

-¡EL GIRATIEMPOS! – grité, un poco más fuerte de lo que creí y por el sobresalto me caí de cabeza al piso- auch…- y me dirigí rápido a mi baúl para buscarlo.

Después de un rato de andar buscándolo, lo encontré guardado en una pequeña caja de madera.

-¡Listo!- grité-veamos… "ahora solo tengo que saber a qué fecha regresar y darle las vueltas necesarias, pero tengo que tener cuidado de no alterar más de la cuenta el pasado porque podría tener consecuencias graves, solo debo impedir que maten a Dumbledore y ya, no debo interferir en otras cosas… por más que me tiente a hacerlo… ¡Basta Hermione!, ni si quiera lo pienses, ya tienes más que claro tu objetivo y no debes fallar".

-Bien, ahora… tengo que girarlo, veamos…. 1….2….3…4…. – ¡Hemione!- gritó Ron, espantándome y desconcentrándome de mis cuentas y… ¡ZAZ¡…. se me fue la mano del susto, y el giratiempos se siguió: …5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15...16…. hasta que lo logré detenerlo, cuando voltee para ver a Ron y regañarlo por asustarme me di cuenta que ya no estaba en el cuarto… bajé a la sala común pero no había nadie, no se me hizo extraño, puesto que era el último día de clases y ya todos debían estar en el tren, se me figuró notar algo extraño en la sala común, pero no le di mayor importancia, ahora debía hallar a Harry y a Ron. Salí de la sala por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y me dirigí al patio central a buscarlos, pero tampoco había nadie… entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro y me giré súbitamente para ver quién era; casi me dio un infarto cuando lo vi… el mismo Albus Dumbledore estaba parado justo frente a mí con su típica sonrisa y sus ojos azules con sus gafas en forma de media luna, aunque se le podía ver varios años más joven, yo ni cuenta me di y me lancé directamente a sus brazos con los ojos empañados de unas cuantas lagrimas que se me escaparon.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Está vivo!- grité por la emoción… Harry estaría muy feliz de saberlo, el siempre se culpó de su muerte aunque nadie más lo hiciera… y ahora ya no tendría que buscar sin ninguna pista al resto de los Horrocruxes, el nos ayudaría a hallarlos. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el pasado, no había otra explicación para que estuviera vivo, aunque yo misma ya debería saberlo, porque yo activé el giratiempos.

-Por supuesto que estoy vivo, pequeña… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – me pregunto con una cara de confusión, pero aún sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Yo… eh…no lo sé….- dudé- Yo… escuche, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos estar alerta, Snape y Draco planean una traición, están ayudando a Quien-Usted-Sabe para lograr infiltrarse al castillo, rápido debemos llamar al ministerio y alertar a los alumnos que no salgan de sus casas, es muy peligroso, y….-

- ¿Pero qué me estas diciendo?- me interrumpió aun con mayor confusión

- Es cierto profesor, ellos no están de nuestro lado, ellos…-

-Basta.- me volvió a interrumpir ahora tan confundido que hasta parecía molesto - ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? ¿Quiénes son ellos de los que me hablas y Quien-Yo-Se?... Si esto es una broma, ya ah ido demasiado lejos, si yo bien tolero más las bromas que el director Dippet…-

- ¡¿Qué?- le interrumpí exaltada- ¿el director Dippet? … pe… pero…. ¿cómo…?-

- ¿Qué sucede ahora?- me pregunto. Si ya estaba confundido… esto iba más allá de mis palabras.

- ¿Cómo que el director Dippet? – Repetí- ¿En qué año estamos? –

- En 1942, por supuesto, primero de septiembre de 1942.- me respondió extremadamente confundido.

- ¡¿Qué?¡- grité aún mas espantada… si es que eso era posible. "si en verdad estaba en 1942, eso significaba que…. ¡Estaba en la misma época de cuando Voldemort asistía al colegio! Y en este entonces todavía no era conocido como tal… si no como Tom Riddle."

Continuara…

**Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, tal vez está muy corto y/o aburrido pero es que los primeros capítulos van a ser como de introducción. Pronto empezara la parte buena de la historia… xp bueno, ustedes ya opinarán…. Por eso…. ¡dejen reviews! acepto todo: felicitaciónes, maldiciónes, tips, quejas, amenasas de muerte, amenasas de... vida. jajaja xD**

**Bueno, bueno…. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… espero…. ****Jajaja**

**Un bessoo**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡¿Qué qué!

**Holaa de nuevo! Se que el primer capitulo esta muy cortito y medio aburrido, pero es que los primeros capítulos van a ser como una introducción. Les prometo que para el quinto capitulo ya empieza lo bueno… Jejeje ;) **

**Bueno… ya no ls aburro más…. Así que aquí esta: el 2 capitulo. **

**¡disfrútenlo! **

**Capitulo 2: ¡¿Qué, qué?**

-Ya te dije, es primero de Septiembre y por lo visto llegaste bastante temprano al colegio…ya que hoy es el primer día de clases y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin tomar el expero de Hogwarts?-

- Yo…usted no entiende... ¡Yo no debería estar aquí!- grité por la conmoción- este no es mi tiempo... ¡yo no debería estar aquí¡ algo debió de salir mal…. No es posible, yo…-

- Tranquila, tranquila… mejor vamos a mi despacho y ya me podrás explicar qué es lo que te sucede y veremos qué podemos hacer. ¿De acuerdo?- me pregunto.

Yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza. El me indicó el camino y yo lo seguí, con la mente aún en 1997… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Por un momento pensé en utilizar otra vez el giratiempos para regresar pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo, me di cuenta de que estaba roto. ¿Cómo iba a regresar ahora?

-Es aquí – me indicó, cuando vio que me iba a seguir derecho. Abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar.

Ya adentro, se sentó en la silla que había detrás de su escritorio y me indicó que hiciera lo mismo, así que me senté en la silla que estaba enfrente.

-Bien…- comenzó- ahora, ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que sucede? ¿Porqué estas tan agobiada?- me preguntó- bueno, bueno… primero lo primero, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yo, eh… -dudé, pero después me aclaré- Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger… y tengo que decirle algo muy delicado…-

- Adelante, dímelo… estas en confianza- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno… yo…- tomé una gran bocanada de aire y suspiré- ...yo vengo del futuro.- solté.

Hubo un momento de silencio **(N.A.: **y no, no para Dobby… xp**) **hasta que él lo rompió.

-Bueno, si eso es cierto, ¿de qué año vienes? ¿cómo es que viajaste en el tiempo?

- Yo vengo de 1997, y cuando viajé en el tiempo era mi último día de clases de sexto año y, pues… vera, viajé en el tiempo porque, yo, tengo un… giratiempos- dije con un poco de temor, por lo que me pudiera decir.

- Y se podría saber, ¿por qué alguien tan joven está en posesión de uno? No sé en el futuro cómo sea, pero aquí son muy escasos y no es algo que se pueda comprar en el Callejón Diagón o en Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, yo no lo compré, ni lo robé si es lo que piensa…-

-Yo nunca pensé eso, querida…- me corrigió- confío en tu palabra, solo quería saber cómo es que llegó un giratiempos a tus manos.-

-"no sé cómo es que Dumbledore puede confiar tan fácil en alguien… bueno creo que si lo sé, tal vez es por eso que Snape lo pudo matar…"-

- ¿Me lo dirás?- me preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- Pues, si… vera, cuando en mi tiempo yo iba en tercer grado- empecé- me lo confió una maestra, porque se dio cuenta que no me daría tiempo de tomar todas las asignaturas que querría,- "y a eso me vienen recuerdos de Buckbeack y de Sirius…" y como era con propósitos educativos y como se me consideraba una buena estudiante, me lo dio para poder tomar varias asignaturas a la vez.

- Ya veo… bueno, ¿y donde esta?-

- Es que, pues…- empecé con cierto temor- cuando llegué a este tiempo, iba a tratar de regresar a mi época con el giratiempos, pero cuando lo saqué, me di cuenta que se había roto.-

-Mmm… bueno, eso es algo bastante grave, pero… ¿aún me lo podrías entregar?... creo que debería guardarlo en un lugar seguro y ver si se puede arreglar.-

- Por supuesto- dije, y me lo quité del cuello para dárselo.

-Y cuéntame, ¿por qué estabas tan agitada hace rato?, bueno… aparte de que viajaste en el tiempo, y ¿Quién es Quien-Tu-Sabes?- me preguntó de repente.

-Pues, estaba tan agitada, porque no sabía en qué año estaba ni cómo iba a volver- "y sigo sin saberlo"- y Quien-Usted-Sabe…. Bueno, no sé que tanto contarle, porque no se qué consecuencias podría tener eso en el futuro o en mi presente, así que lo más que le puedo decir es que es un grán mago tenebroso de nuestro tiempo, y parte del de los padres de mis amigos...y es muy poderoso. Aunque mi real propósito no era llegar hasta este tiempo… si no, unos meses atrás… porque, mi misión, era salvarle la vida, evitar que lo matáran.-

-Vaya…-exclamó, un poco asombrado por lo que le conté- ,bueno, supongo que no podrá contarme más, ya que eso, definitivamente, podría afectar al futuro, así que… ahora solo nos queda solucionar este problema del viaje en el tiempo-prosiguió- creo que lo más conveniente es que permanezca aquí en Hogwarts como una estudiante hasta que hallemos la manera de enviarla de regreso a su época. Tendrá que cursar el sexto curso otra vez, ya que aparenta esa edad. - me dijo- Como no hay nadie en este tiempo con su apellido, creo que no habría problema en que conserve su nombre, a menos que se lo quiera cambiar-

- Bueno, no lo sé, creo que lo más conveniente es cambiármelo ya que en el futuro, cuando regrese a mi tiempo (si es que regreso) puede que hayan algunas personas que me recuerden…-

-Cierto, muy cierto… creo que tiene razón, hay que cambiarle el nombre- divagó- no se por qué pero tengo la intuición de que le serviría mucho un nombre de _sangre pura _porque tengo la impresión de que usted es hija de _Muggles, _¿no es así?- me preguntó.

- Así es señor… -dije algo ofendida por el cometario, pero no le dio mayor importancia, ya que Dumbledore siempre tenía razón, y por algo creería conveniente cambiarme el nombre por uno _sangre pura_.

-Veamos… ¿Qué te parece… Astoria ...Kettleburn?- me preguntó.

"no pude evitar pensar en Astoria Greengrass, pero debo admitir que era un buen nombre para esta época".

-Es perfecto- respondí.

-Bien, ahora te tendremos que inventar una historia no muy compleja para presentarte.- continuó.

- Déjeme pensar… ¡ya se! – Exclamó – de ahora en adelante usted será Astoria Kettleburn, ...sangre pura de familia Irlandesa. Sus padres vivieron en Irlanda, hasta que tuvo 4 años. Se mudaron a ...Francia y allí vivieron hasta que cumplió 6, ...cuando su madre falleció de Viruela de Dragón, más tarde entró a la academia de Magia Beauxbatons y ah estado viviendo allí con su padre...EvanKettleburn, hasta hace unos meses que vino de intercambio a Howgarts. –concluyó.

- De acuerdo, creo que ya lo tengo…– dije tratando de memorizarlo.

- Ahora solo tendrá que esperar a que lleguen los demás alumnos. Yo hablaré con el director Dippet para los demás detalles, ya le enviaré las ropas necesarias y no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de financiarle el dinero necesario para lo que necesite, ya sea algo necesario para la ecuela o alguna golosina. Y por supuesto, será anunciada como estudiante de intercambio y será seleccionada para una casa.- me dijo.

- ¿Seleccionada? – pregunté- pero si yo en mi época estaba en Gryffindor, no creo que eso sea necesario…-

- Pues entonces creo que no habrá ningún problema en que la seleccionemos otra vez – me interrumpió- ya que lo más probable es que el sombrero seleccionador la ponga en Gryffindor nuevamente.- se levantó de su silla y abrió la puerta saliendo por ella, dando por terminada la conversación, ambos salimos del despacho y nos dirigimos a la entrada principal, mientras él se dirigía con el director Dippet para comunicarle de mi _intercambio_ de colegio, Yo me dediqué a esperar a que los alumnos llegaran para pasar al Gran Comedor y de una vez por todas, ser seleccionada.

Continuara…

**Fin del segundo capituloo! Y lo repitooo: los primeros capítulos son como de introducción, y como dije, la historia empieza en el quinto capitulo. Así que no se desesperen o se desilusionen con este cap., porque vienen mejores! Bueno… eso espero… jajaja no se crean, si vienen unos más interesantes. y como ya dije: ****dejen reviews! acepto todo: felicitaciónes, maldiciónes, tips, quejas, amenasas de muerte, amenasas de... vida. jajaja xD**

**Gracias a Pao014 por su review! que bueno que te gustó! Nos seguimos leyendoo! **

**Bueno,,, nos vemos en el próximo capituloo**

**Un besso**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


	3. Capitulo 3: Mis compañeros

**Y aquí estoy otra vez, esta vez vine con el tercer capitulo. Me eh tardado en actualizar… lo se, pero es que estaba en exámenes (y aun lo estoy xp) y tengo que estudiar… porque bien que digamos bien…. No salí en el bimestre pasado.**

**Bueno, ya se… los aburro con mi vida personal… xD, así que aquí esta el tercer capitulo. Pero antes, como ya les había mencionado, lo bueno empieza en el 5 capitulo, porque estos primeros son como de introducción así que no se desepereenn ;)**

**¡Diisfrutenlo! (Espero… Jejeje ****)**

**3 Capítulo: Mis compañeros**

Después de un no muy largo rato, los alumnos comenzaron a llegar en grupos de 20, guiados por un profesor, al cual no pude identificar, pero no era algo importante para mí.

Cuando comenzaron a entrar al Gran Comedor, supuse que me debería ir a formar con los alumnos de primero, para esperar a ser "seleccionada". Me acomodé mi túnica y me traté de alisar el cabello con un hechizo, el cual resultó bastante bien, ya que aparte de alisarlo, me lo puso de un color negro azabache. Supuse que si iba a pretender ser alguien que no soy, no importaría el color de mi cabello, pero igual me lo dejé así, porque me gustó.

-Muy bien, los alumnos de primero, hagan una fila de dos columnas, una de chicos y otra de chicas, ahora estense tranquilos, que ya vamos a pasar. – anunció un profesor.

Otra vez me sentí como en mi primer día del colegio en primero, igual de nerviosa, de emocionada, pero no tan tranquila…. Porque ya no tenía a Harry ni a Ron junto a mi apoyándome.

-Prepárense, que ya vamos a pasar- repitió el profesor, y se abrieron las enormes puertas de roble dándonos paso al Gran comedor.

Entramos algo ordenados, algo inquietos pero cuando por fín llegamos al final, no alineamos en otra fila junto a la pared, y el Director Dippet comenzó con el tadicional dicurso que los directores siempre daban.

Después de un rato de blas, blas, blas y muchos mas blas- "no es que no me interese, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poner atención, exepto por la parte donde me mencionó y comentó que seria una estudiante de intercambio. " - el director por fin cedió la palabra a uno de los profesores jefes de casa y comenzxaron con la selección de alumnos.

A la primera que llamaron, fué a mi.

- Kettleburn, Astoria - llamaron.

Sentí como todas las miradas se posaban sobre mi, y entonces llegué al banco. Me senté y me pusieron al sombrero seleccionador.

- mmm... una desición bastante dificil. Tu mente esta muy confundida, crees pertenecer a Gryffindor, pero tienes el caracter y la actitúd de una... - de repente se calló y entonces gritó a los cuatro vientos:

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- y el salón se llenó de aplausos, Dumbledore incluido desde la mesa de profesores.

Sentí que el mundo se me caía encima. - "¿Cómo es posible? - me pregunté - "yo no puedo estar en Slytherin, despues de todo soy una hija de _Muggles_, y los hijos _de Muggles _no van a Slytherin. Nunca lo han hecho"- pero entonces recordé que nadie sabia que yo lo era y decidí tomar valor y dirigirme hacia mi nueva _casa._

Me bajé del banquillo, y me encaminé hacia mi respectiva mesa, hechandole una mirada de nostalgia a mi antigua (o futura) mesa. La de Gryffindor, solo que allí no estaba Harry ni Ron, sin embargo, habia alguien muy parecido a el: con el pelo oscuro e indomable, lentes redondos y el mismo porte, pero no tenía ninguna cicatriz y sin duda, sus ojos no eran verdes.

Seguí con mi camino hacia _mi _mesa, y me senté donde encontré lugar. Junto a un chico bastante guapo en mi opinión, de cabello obscuro y bien arreglado, sin embargo con un toque casual despeindado, un porte bastanter elegante y unos ojos color azul tormenta.

Me senté y todos se dispusiéron a saludarme al estilo Slytherin, en especial los hombres, exepto por el:

- ¿Qué tal?- me pregunto un chico de cabello rúbio y ojos azules, quien me recordó a Draco Malfoy sin embargo no era el, **(N.A.: **por supuesto que no era el Hermy, ¿es que acaso no recuerdas que estas en 1942**?) **aunque no estaba tan perdida del todo**-** Soy Abraxas Malfoy - se presentó- y ellos son: Mulciber Avery, Cygnus y Walburga Black, Tracey Flint, Marcus Zabini, Catherine y Arthur Lestrange y Rodolphus Dolohov- y diciendo esto último, Dolohov me guiñó un ojo, a lo que yo atine a ignorarlo.

El banquete comenzó y empezámos a comer, el tal Marcus Zabini tragaba como si fuera la última vez que comiera -"mm.. me recuerda a Ron..."- pensé.

Estuvimos entre bocado y platica por un rato más, hasta que las demás casas se disponían a salir rumbo a sus dormitorios, así que hicimos lo mismo.

Seguimos a nuestro jefe de casa hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba la sala comun y los dormitorios.

Se paró enfrente de un retrato, bastante escalofriante en mi opinión y dijo la contraseña:

- Gryffindor apesta

Resoplé.

"Supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo los Slytherins y los Gryffindors siempre se han odiado." pensé.

Se abrió el retrato, dejandonos el paso libre hacia la sala comun. Entramos y realmente me sorpredí al verla.

Definitivamente no se parecía en nada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Esta era más elegante, espaciosa y fría,y por supuesto, no faltaban el color verde, plateado y negro.

-Bien, éste será su hogar de ahora en adelante. Esta es la sala común, donde podemos estar para estudiar, hablar, etc. Los dormitórios de hombres están por allá- dijo señalando una puerta a la derecha subiendo por unas escaleras bastante elegantes- y los dormitorios de mujeres por allá- y señaló la puerta de la izquierda.

Todos se dispersaron y se dispusiéron a realizar diferéntes actividades en la sala, mientra otros subían a los dormitórios.

Yo decidí subir para relajarme un rato, esperaba que los cuartos estuvieran vacios, pero me equivoqué. Al parecer no era la única que no quería estar abajo en el escándalo de los hombres.

Entré y vi que estaban allí unas 4 chicas más, desempacando sus cosas y elgiiendo sus camas.

- Hola- me saludó una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

- Hola- respondí algo cohibida.

- Soy Daphne Higgs, tu debes ser Astoria Kettleburn.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Ellas son Leanne Jorkins, Selina Marsh y Amelia Macnair- me las presentó.

- Hola- dijeron al unisono.

- ¿Eres una estudiante de intercambio verdad?-

- Si, yo vengo de la academia Beauxbatons, en Francia.-

-Oh, vaya- exclamaron- pero... no pareces tener acento francés-

- Bueno, es porque yo soy de Irlanda y porque mi padre me crió hablando con acento ingles...- y viendo sus caras confundidas les dije lo primero que me vino a la mente- ya se, es algo extraño, pero esque mi padre era de Londres y no quería que andubiera hablando como francesa.-

- Uhm... de acuerdo, -dijo Leanne con una cara de confución- olle, te apartamos una cama, es esa de allá, entre la de Selina y Daphne. - señaló una cama con cobijas y sabanas color verde con plata.

- Gracias.-

Me dirigí hacia la cama y ví que allí, encima de la cama, había un cofre con una nota pegada encima. La abrí y ví que era de Dumbledore.

_Querida Astoria:_

_Ya hablé con el director Dippet, y ya está todo solucionádo. Tu pretenderás ser mi ahijada y cualquiér cosa que se te ofresca, solo avisame, incluso si solo es porque necesites dinero para comprar algo en Hogsmeade._

_Me tomé la libertad de comprarte todo lo necesario : libros, calderos, ropa, tunicas, zapatos, etc. Todo lo que puedas necesitar por ahora. Si necesitas algo más, solo avisame y yo con gusto te ayudaré. Todo por mi ahijada favorita. También te dejo unos galeones por lo que sea necesario o por un simple capricho en Hogsmeade._

_Nos vemos luego,_

_Atte: Albus Dumbleodre._

- ¿Qué es eso? - me preguntó Daphne.

- Una carta de mi padrino- repondí

- mm.. okey- dijo dirigiendose al baño.

Fuí hacia el cofre y lo abrí para ver que traía. Cuando lo abrí, vi que hasta arriva tenía golosinas de varias clases : Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts, como 25 ranas de chocolate, pasteles de calabaza, etc. Lo fuí vaciando y saqué mi uniforme y lo extendí en una silla, saqué los zapatos y guardé la "bolsita" (notese el sarcasmo) de galeones en un cajón del búró que estaba entre las camas.

Me levanté de la cama, tome mi pillama y me dirigí a las regaderas.

-¿A donde vas? - me preguntó Leanne.

- Me voy a ir a bañar, mañana empiezan las clases y no creo que me dé tiempo de hacerlo en la mañana

- De acuerdo- respondió mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia los dulces que estaban en mi cama, pero no lo suficiente como para que no la viera.

- Si quieres te regalo una caja de grageas... a mi no me agradan mucho que digamos... - le dije y recordé la vez que tuve la desgracia de toparme con una con sabor a gnomo y algas fritas.

- Oh, ¿de veras?, ¡gracias, gracias!, amo estos dulces, nunca sabes lo que te podria tocar... eso es lo que me encanta de ellos- me dijo emocionada, tomando una caja y comiendose una.

-Vaya... sabe a... pimienta y a... musgo... ahh! - gritó y empezó a escupirlo.

- ¿Vez por que no me gustan?- la reté.

- Ahm... da igual, probemos con esta... - y agarró otra. Yo solo suspiré y me fuí con mi pillama en mano hacia los baños, y a lo lejos pude oír que gritaban.

- ¡Ah! ¡vomito de lechuza! - gritó Leanne.

- ¡Leanne, no lo escupas en mi cama! - gritó enojada Amelia.

Ya iba camino a las regaderas de chicas, cuando en la obscuridad, choqué con alguien, y ambos caímos de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Olle, fijate por donde caminas!- me dijo una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

- Oh, perdona... es que está muy obscuro y casí no veo nada- dije apenada.

- ¿No crees que para eso son las varitas?- me preguntó amargamente.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado- dije, y saqué mi varita de mi bolsillo.

- _Lumus_- susurré, y una luz blanca salió de la punta de mi varita alumbrando el pasillo, y me dí cuenta que era el chico de cabellos negros que había visto en el banquete.

-Bravo, descubriste cómo funciona la varita- me dijo sarcasticamente.

- Olle, ¿cual es tu problema?, solo nos tropesamos por accidente, pero no es para tanto...-

- Cuidado de como me hablas niñita.- me "advirtó".

- Eh, ¿quien te crees que eres para tratarme tan mal?-le recriminé.

- Como si merecieras que te lo dijera, lo único que deberas saber es que si aprecias por lo menos un poco tu vida, te combiene respetarme, ¿me oiste?- me amenazó... ¿sonriendo?

- ¡Oh!, claaro, que miedo...- le respondí consarcasmo- dime tu nombre y tal vez te deje de molestar... solo tal vez.- le dije burlandome como el.

-Tu no aprendes, ¿verdad?, pero bueno... como me caíste _bien_, te dire mi nombre para que te alejes de mí, y no vayas a tratar de hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas, porque de eso me encargaré yo-

-Estoy esperando...- le dije con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Si tanto insistes... bueno, mi nombre es Tom Marlovo Riddle-

Me quedé helada en mi lugar, incapás de moverme. ¿Tom Riddle? Tenía que salír de allí, no podía estar a solas con ese asesino. Así que como pude, recobré el control de mi cuerpo y salí disparada como una Bludger loca hacia los dormitorios, olvidandome de que iba a las regaderas.

Cuando entré, estaba toda agitada, y hasta epanté a mis compañeras de cuarto. Daphne se me acercó y trató de calmarme, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Astoria, ¿que te paso?- me pregunto preocupada Selina.

-To..Tom...- fué lo único que pude decir antes de desplomarme sobre la cama.

-¿Qué te hízo ese idiota de Riddle?- me preguntó molesta Amelia.

-Yo... - no pude decir más y me quedé "dormida" en mi cama**(**N.A.: no se preocupen que solo es por la conmoción**).**

**Continuara...**

**Holaaa! y aquí estoy yo otra vez! ya saben, consejos, criticas, burlas, maldiciones, felicitaciones... todo es aceptado... solo quiero mejorar... :) así que mándenme lo q quieran (de preferencia consejos xD) **

**Graciass a las que me leen y un abrazo a Zuoteyu, que ya me ah ido leyendo y me agregó a favoritos!. tqm!**

**Gracias nuevamente y un besso a tods!**

**Lara-Riddle-Black **


	4. Capitulo 4: ¿Una oportunidad?

**¡Hola! ¡Ya volví! No eh podido actualizar porque aún sigo en exámenes pero ¡hoy no tengo que estudiar! Jejeje Bueno, no sé cómo vaya mi Fic ni que les parece, así que porfavoor! Dejen reviews! Denme ideas, tips o lo que quieran y ¡así mejorarlo sobre sus sugerencias! Bueno… ya no las sigo aburriendo con mis tonterías… Jejeje así que sin más… ¡aquí está el cuarto capítulo!**

**Ya solo falta un capitulo para que la historia en verdad comience xp así que… pacienciaaaa (lo que menos tengo yo… jajaja ) **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, así que… ¡disfrútenlo! (y otra vez… espero jajaja xp)**

**Cuarto capítulo: ¿Una oportunidad?**

Cuando desperté, me fijé que se filtraba un poco de luz por las ventanas, porque las cortinas estaba cerradas. Me sobresalté, porque no sabía qué hora era. ¿Y si me había perdido alguna clase? Asustada me levanté de golpe y fui en busca de un reloj. Había uno en mi mesita de noche, me acerqué y me tranquilicé al ver la hora: 6: 48 a.m. ya que las clases comenzaban a las 8. Me desperecé y lentamente me levanté de mi cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mis compañeras.

Traté de hacer memoria de lo último que pasó en la noche. Y de a repente me acordé. Me iba a ir a bañar cuando choqué con alguien en la obscuridad, y ese alguien no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Tom Riddle (el mini Voldemort). Cuando me dijo quien era, ni tiempo le dio de terminar de reclamarme cuando salí corriendo rumbo a los dormitorios. Estaba tan agitada por haber conocido al Voldemort versión adolescente a solas y en la obscuridad que cuando llegué a los dormitorios, no pude más que balbucear unas palabras ininteligibles antes de desmayarme.

Cuando me levanté, fui hasta mi baúl y saqué mi uniforme. Cuando lo agarré y lo vi, tenía ganas de aventarlo a la cama como si quemara. Era tan… verde. Aunque supuse que tenía que ponérmelo… así que con varita en mano, me dirigí a las regaderas de chicas a bañarme, teniendo la gran esperanza de no toparme con nadie… y por nadie, me refería sobre todo a ese Voldemort a escala. Por fortuna, la suerte estaba de mi lado esta mañana, y los pasillos estaban vacios. Llegué a las regaderas y me metí a bañar.

Cuando salí, tome una toalla, y mi _uniforme _y me vestí. Ya vestida, me arreglé el pelo con un hechizo secante y uno para alizar el cabello… nuevamente **(N.A: **los hechizos alizantes no duran mucho en su cabello, pero el que le cambia el color si… Jejeje **) **y me hice un especie de coleta. Ya lista y _arreglada _bajé a la sala común a esperar a mis compañeras para ir a desayunar. Cuando llegué también estaba vacía. -"Vaya, creo que si es algo temprano…"- pensé. Fui a uno de los estantes con libros y tomé uno que me llamó la atención en particular y me senté a leerlo para pasar el tiempo. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos leyendo cuando mis compañeras bajaron caminando y platicando.

-¡Hola! – me saludaron casi al unisonó.

-Buenos días- respondí algo soñolienta.

- ¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó Daphne.

- Nada, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño. Es que me pare algo temprano.-

- y… ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó Selina de repente.

-Bien, gracias… ¿Por qué preguntas?- pregunté algo confundida.

- Pues, porque ayer te desmayaste.-

- Oh, claro… ya estoy mejor. No fue nada.- mentí.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pasó? ¿Qué te hizo es tonto de Riddle?- me preguntaron.

- Eh… es que… me… asusté.- mentí otra vez- Me asustó cuando iba hacia las regaderas, y como estaba todo obscuro… pues, me asusté y como él salió de la nada…- continué mintiendo. -"por dios… que mal miento."- pensé, pero por suerte no notaron que era una mentira.

- Oigan, ¿y si ya bajamos a desayunar?- propuso Amelia.

-Claro, vamos- dije, y nos encaminamos a la salida.

-¡Astoria!- me llamó Leanne- casi se me olvida, una lechuza entró cuando despertamos y te dejó esta carta. – dijo pasándome un sobre.

- gracias- dije agarrándola y la guardé en mi túnica.

-Bueno, bajemos ya, antes de que los hombres empiecen a despertar y comiencen con su relajo- nos apuró Amelia.

Salimos por el retrato y bajamos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ya allí, fuimos a nuestra mesa, la cual estaba casi vacía, a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos… y cierta personita con la cual no me quería encontrar. Pasamos de largo sin mirarle, (bueno, todas menos yo) aunque pude notar que levantó la vista un momento y se me quedó viendo fijamente por unos instantes que me parecieron muy largos y después…. Me sonrió. Si, créanlo o no pero me sonrió. Una sonrisa apagada y algo burlona, pero igual cuenta, ¿o no?

Nos fuimos a sentar y nos servimos el desayuno. Yo solo me serví un poco de jugo de calabaza (¡cómo amo esa cosa!) y tomé unas tostadas. Mientras desayunaba, abrí la carta que me dio Leanne y me dispuse a leerla. Cuando la abrí, vi que era de mi _padrino _Dumbledore:

_Querida Leanne, _

_Espero que hayas pasado bien la noche. Te quería informar, que el día de hoy, presentarás un examen para evaluar tu conocimiento y ver cómo andas en las asignaturas. El examen se llevará a cabo a las 8 de la mañana en el aula de Transformaciones. Te aviso que esto no afectará a tus calificaciones finales, solo es para ver cómo vas en cuanto a conocimientos de las asignaturas. Sin embargo, con tu resultado puedes llegar a quedar como prefecta de Slytherin si es que sales muy bien. _

_Bueno, sin más, me despido y te deseo suerte en tu examen._

_Atentamente: Albus Dumbledore._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, miré el reloj que estaba en la pared de enfrente: 7: 31

Tenía 29 minutos para terminar de desayunar y llegar al aula de Transformaciones.

-¿Qué dice tu carta?- me preguntó interesada Selina.

- Me avisan que a las 8 tengo que presentar un examen de conocimientos en el aula de Transformaciones. – le respondí restándole importancia.

- Oh, vaya… que flojera.- dijo Leanne.

-Jejeje, hay Leanne, nunca cambias. –dijo Daphne riéndose.

-¿Qué? No me digas que a ti te gustaría tener que presentar un examen el primer día de clases a las 8 de la mañana…- replicó.

- Humpf…- replicó Daphne e hizo una cara parecida a esta: **-.-**

-bueno, tengo que darme prisa, o si no, no voy a poder llegar a tiempo…- empecé

-Oigan… ¿ustedes que opinan de Tom Riddle?- nos preguntó Amelia interrumpiéndome y cambiando de tema, bajando la voz para que no nos oyeran.

- ¿Qué opinamos de qué?-

-Pues… no lo sé… ¿no creen que es lindo?- preguntó Amelia nuevamente.

-¿Lindo? Como va a ser lindo… es tan frío, distante y amargado, y siempre se la pasa encerrado en la biblioteca.- Nos dijo Selina.

- Bueno, pues yo creo que es lindo… - replicó Amelia- es muy misterioso… me gustan los chicos misteriosos…- agregó en voz muy baja y sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Misterioso él?- preguntó Daphne- el no es misterioso, es grosero, sin sentimientos y muy extraño -

- Oh, vamos… ¿Qué acaso ya no recuerdas la vez que lo invitaste a salir?- le recordó Leanne.

-Yo… estee… bueno, eso fue por una apuesta… claro que yo no lo haría por mi misma- se trató de excusar, pero fue en vano y terminó sonrojándose tanto que se podía comparar con el tono de cabello de Ron.

-Jajaja, claro Daphne, claaaro….- se empezaron a reír.

-Bueno, creo que yo ya me voy, que ya se me hizo tarde - dije mientras me levantaba y miraba el reloj: 7: 48

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después, que también dentro de poco empieza nuestra clase.- me dijo Selina.

-Ahh… noo… nos toca Historia de la magia…. Es taan aburrido- se quejó Leanne.-me pregunto por qué sigue trabajando el profesor Binns **(N.A: **_ese es el único profesor que en la época de Harry y de sus padres, es un fantasma, y aun después de muerto sigue dando sus aburridas clases_**) **sigue trabajando en eso.

-Bueno… suerte en tu examen Astoria.- me dijo Amelia.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego chicas.-me despedí con la mano y salí del gran comedor.

Ya iba a llegar al aula con unos minutos de sobra cuando choqué con alguien (otra vez) doblando una esquina y me caí.

Me tendió una mano la persona con la que choqué y me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando estuve a su altura (si así se le puede decir, ya que es como 6 cm. más alto) y me di cuenta de quién era, me quedé estática. Y no pude evitar que me recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

-Ehm… ¿Te encuentras… bien?- me preguntó Tom extrañado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos (y haciendo yo lo mismo obviamente) y no pude evitar admitir que en efecto, era bastante guapo.- "por Dios, ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Es Voldemort!"- me recriminó mi voz racional, pero la otra voz, debo decir que no se quedó callada del todo- "oh, vamos… dale una oportunidad, por si no te has dado cuenta, no es Voldemort… es Tom Riddle, un simple (bueno, no tan simple) muchacho de 16 años."- dijo mi voz más irracional y, con frecuencia… la más acertada. "Tienes razón… solo tiene 16 años… ¿Qué mal puede hacer? Todavía no es el monstruo en el que se convertirá en el futuro."- pensé si tener idea de en lo que me estaba metiendo al aceptar darle una oportunidad.

Continuara…

**Jajajaja… ¿qué les pareció este capitulo? Creo yo que es un poco más largo que los demás… es la compensación por abandonar en Fic por casi 2 semanas… o 3… jajaja ya no recuerdo bien. Bueno, ya saben.. acepto: ****felicitaciónes, maldiciónes, tips, quejas, amenasas de muerte, amenasas de... vida. jajaja xD o lo que quieran.**

** Solo dejen Reviews. Es muy sencillo, solo denle clic en el botoncito que dice: "Review" , escriban lo que quieran y ¡listo! ¿Ven q fácil?**

**¡Ya en el próximo capitulo se pone ineresante la cosa! porque Hermione acepta darle una oportunidad a Tom, y ya veremos que pasa... jajaja ¿se llevaran bien? ¿se tolerarán? ¿se matarán? ¿se ignorarán? no lo se... (mentira.. pero no les voy a decir jeje :) ) esperen al próximo capitulo, no me tardaré mucho, lo prometo, si quieren hasta haré el juramneto inquebrantable... jajaja bueno, pacienciapaciencia. serán recompensados ;)**

**Jajaja… bueno…. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo **

**¡Un besso!**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


	5. Capitulo 5: Planes

**¡Hola! ¡Ya volví! ¡Otra vez! No eh podido actualizar porque ahorita estoy de vacaciones y estoy desconectada de la tecnología... bueno, solo del internet... xD pero ya les dejo el 5 capitulo! va a ser como regalo de Navidad... atrasado, bueno solo por un poco ( 3 días) así que: ¡Feliz Ya No Navidad Casi Año Nuevo! y tal vez el cap. sea de año nuevo también (tal vez, puede que publique otro para fin de año!)... jejeje, bueno... espero tener tiempo para otro :) mientras tanto... 5 capitulo! **

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el quinto capitulo. Su paciencia será recompensada con este nuevo capitulo… o eso espero xD **

**Yo: Así que sin más que decir…**

**Lectores: …y sin más que querer oír… **

**Jajaja xD bueno… el caso es que ya no los aburro más con mi viidaa (otra vez…) aquí está el quinto capituloo! Ahora si se ponen más interesantes las cosas porque Hermione acepta darle una oportunidad a Tom y, bueno… etc etc etc... xD**

**¡Disfrutenloo! (#5 espero... ;) )**

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

_-Ehm… ¿Te encuentras… bien?- me preguntó Tom extrañado, mirándome fijamente a los ojos (y haciendo yo lo mismo obviamente) y no pude evitar admitir que en efecto, era bastante guapo.- "por Dios, ¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Es Voldemort!"- me recriminó mi voz racional, pero la otra voz, debo decir que no se quedó callada del todo- "oh, vamos… dale una oportunidad, por si no te has dado cuenta, no es Voldemort… es Tom Riddle, un simple (bueno, no tan simple) muchacho de 16 años."- dijo mi voz más irracional y, con frecuencia… la más acertada. "Tienes razón… solo tiene 16 años… ¿Qué mal puede hacer? Todavía no es el monstruo en el que se convertirá en el futuro."- pensé si tener idea de en lo que me estaba metiendo al aceptar darle una oportunidad..._

**Quinto capitulo: Planes**

- Eh… sí, estoy bien- titubeé- perdón por tropezarme contigo...otra vez… es que estaba un poco distraída.- me disculpé poniéndome en pie otra vez.

"¿desde cuándo me disculpo con Voldemort?" pensé "Mmm... cierto, que aún no es Voldemort… es Tom Riddle, y acepté darle una oportunidad para probar que puede ehm...cambiar aunque no estoy muy convencida en todo esto, pero ya veremos…"

- Ah, claro... tú eres con quien me tropecé ayer, ¿no?- me preguntó

- Uhm... si, fui yo...fue un accidente...- me excusé ."esto de disculparme con Vol... Tom Riddle, es cada vez más raro."

- Mmm, no..importa.- dijo con un poco de trabajo.

- ¿Sabes? - comenzó a hablar dejando atrás su extraño titubeo- me temo que estoy en una desventaja...-

- ¿Cómo?- le interrumpí. Realmente no entendía a que se refería.

- Así es,- prosiguió un poco molesto por mi interrupción pero lo dejó pasar- estoy en una desventaja... tu ya conoces mi nombre, pero me temo que yo no conozco en tuyo-

- Oh, claro, soy Her... Astoria -rectifiqué aunque él no pareció notarlo- Astoria Kettleburn- le dije extendiéndole La mano para estrechársela a modo de saludo, pero lo que hizo realmente me sorprendió. En vez de estrecharnos las manos, el tomó la mía y la beso... como solo un caballero lo haría, pero... ¿Desde cuándo Tom Riddle es un caballero?

- Un placer querida Astoria, y como tu ya recordarás yo soy Tom Riddle- se volvió a presentar.

Entonces recordé lo que Harry nos contó una noche a Ron y a mi en sexto grado después de regresar de la oficina de Dumbledore, era cuando veían recuerdos sobre Tom Riddle en sus años de estudiante en el pensadero de su oficina. Nos dijo que Tom era amable a más no poder con los profesores y con la gente que le convenía para conseguir algo, y todos se lo creían menos Dumbledore que siempre desconfió de el, pero la pregunta era... ¿Qué quería de mi?

- Y, ¿A dónde te diriges?- me preguntó sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- Ehm...voy al aula de Transformaciones- le respondí. "¿y a qué venía esa pregunta?"

-Pero, esa clase no es ahora...- me dijo incitándome a responder.

- No voy a esa clase, tengo que presentar un examen de conocimientos en esa aula antes de iniciar el curso-

- ¿Y qué te parece si te acompaño hacia allá? Este castillo puede llegar a convertirse en un laberinto... en especial si se es nuevo-

- Pero las clases ya casi empiezan, ¿qué no deberías asistir?- le dije tratando de zafarme de que me acompañara. Aún no me acostumbraba a su compañía, y creo que eso me costaría un buen tiempo. "¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Es que ahora planeo quedarme mucho tiempo?. Bueno... de todos modos no es como si me pudiera ir cuando quiera." pensé muy amargamente.

- Mmm... me parece que eso podría esperar- me dijo con una sonrisa **_marca Tom Riddle._**

- Si tu lo dices...- le respondí poniéndome en marcha de nuevo pero él estuvo a mi lado en menos de 2 segundos manteniéndome el paso... o yo a él. No, no, no... él a mí.

- No deberías ser maleducada Astoria- me dijo después de unos segundos.

- No sé a qué te refieres, ¿yo maleducada?- eso sí que me sorprendía.

- Así es... yo me _ofrecí_ a acompañarte para que no te perdieras y tú me ignoras y sigues caminando como si nada... eso sí que está mal- me dijo con una mirada "reprobatoria"

- Para empezar no te ignoré y yo no soy maleducada- me defendí.

- Si tu lo dices...- dijo imitando mis palabras anteriores y siguió caminando.

Lancé un bufido.

Seguimos caminando en silencio (gracias a Dios...) hasta que llegamos al aula de Transformaciones. Cuando llegamos, Dumbledore me estaba esperando junto a la puerta y sin embargo no se sorprendió de ver a mi acompañante.

- Astoria, que bueno que llegas- me dijo sonriendo y haciéndome una seña para que entrara al aula.- Oh Tom, que sorpresa verte aquí **(N.A: nada de eso... xD)**, ¿no deberías ir a clases?-

- Así es profesor, justo me dirigía a clases cuando me topé con mi compañera Astoria en el pasillo y como es nueva me ofrecí a acompañarla hacia aquí para que no se llegara a perder- se excusó perfectamente pero Dumbledore igual tenía sus dudas, aunque simplemente asintió y le pidió amablemente que fuera a clases.

Luego de que Tom se fuera, entré al aula y me dispuse a hacer mi examen para así poder ir a clases o si no me daba tiempo, solo a almorzar. "Oh vamos, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Terminaré este examen antes de que acabe siquiera la primera hora".

Cuando terminé mi examen me dirigí a clases con una nota que me excusaba por la tardanza y el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que me enviarían los resultados de mi examen a más tardar en 2 días. La primera hora de clases (pociones) según la lista de mis materias seleccionadas para sexto grado, como anteriormente había asumido, aún no terminaba, así que presentando la nota de Dumbledore al profesor Slughorn busqué un asiento vacío con la mirada... y adivinen. ¡Oh Sorpresa! **(¿**creen que me guste el sarcasmo?**),** el único asiento vacío que quedaba era junto a Tom Riddle... qué coincidencia, ¿no? **(**más sarcasmo... ;) **)** así qué contra mi propia voluntad tuve que sentarme allí.

Para mi gran sorpresa, la clase y todas las demás se me pasaron realmente rápido y sin darme cuenta ya casi eran vacaciones de Navidad, y como era de esperarse me iba a quedar en el castillo para pasar las vacaciones pues no tenía con quién quedarme y como era obvio, Tom también se iba a quedar, porque según lo que me contó Harry, él era huérfano

Los resultados de mi examen me llegaron al día siguiente y debo decir que fueron bastante gratificantes pues quedé como prefecta de mi casa y según el Director mis resultados fueron perfectos. Como a cualquier prefecto, me asignaron una habitación propia junto a la habitación del otro prefecto de Slytherin y para mí no tan sorpresa, era Tom Riddle así que tendré que soportar las vacaciones de Navidad en el castillo con Tom Riddle en la habitación de junto. ¿Qué podría ser _"mejor"? _**(**Amo el sarcasmooo… **)**.

**Flashback:**

El segundo día de clases durante el desayuno me llegó una lechuza con una carta de la dirección, donde me felicitaban y me comunicaban que a causa de mis calificaciones en mi examen del día anterior me habían asignado el cargo de prefecta (prefecta perfecta... como extraño a Ron y a los gemelos...) y me mandaron mis calificaciones:

(S) (S) (S) (S) (S) (S) (S)(S)(S)(S)(S)

También me explicaban que me asignarían una habitación propia en la misma torre que el otro prefecto de Slytherin y me hablaban sobre mis responsabilidades y ventajas como prefecta: que debía hacer rondas nocturnas de vez en cuando y turnarme con el otro prefecto, etc., etc., etc... Y la ventaja de que tendría una sala común solo para mí y los demás prefectos de mi casa y de las demás.

-Astooriiaaa... – me llamaron de repente.

Volteé y vi que era mi compañera Selina que me hacía señas con las manos desde enfrente de la mesa.

- ¿Mmm? – le "pregunté"

- ¿De quién es esa carta?- "¿Qué no saben que la curiosidad mató al gato? En fin..."

- Es de la dirección-

- ¿De la dirección? ¿Qué hiciste? – me preguntó aún más curiosa.

- Hay... no hice nada. Son los resultados de mi examen y una carta donde me explican que me pusieron el cargo de prefecta de Slytherin.-

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué padre!- exclamó – ¿cuáles son tus calificaciones? No...no me las digas, mejor déjame verlas- me pidió extendiendo las manos hacia mí y con un suspiro le di mis calificaciones.

- Veamos... Sobresaliente, Sobresaliente, Sobresaliente, Sobresaliente, Sobresaliente, Sobresaliente...- y continuó leyendo en voz baja- ¡Wow Astoria, nunca me dijiste que eras un genio! Creo que no te hubiera hecho daño mencionarlo... ¿Alguna vez te comenté que necesito un tutor para Aritmancia?-

- Lo siento, pero no estoy autorizada para servir de tutora a la gente- le dije con una especie de sonrisa. "¿Qué rayos me pasa? No debería sonreír... eso es cruel... y yo no soy cruel, ¿o si? No, no, no. No lo soy." "Ah... rayos, creo que estar aquí me ah afectado a la cordura... ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo que _y qué_? Oh, ya olvídalo... J"

- Ah, como sea... igual me iba a salir de esa materia- me dijo Selina como si ni le importara.

- Bueno, y... – empezó a hablar como si nada- ¿Es cierto que a los prefectos les dan una habitación para ellos solos?-

- Em... ¿sí?- "¿y eso a qué venía?"

- ¿Las habitaciones de los prefectos de Slytherin son en la misma torre?-

- Si...-

- Si sabes quién es el otro prefecto, ¿Verdad?- esa pregunta me desconcertó.

- Pues la verdad... no – "Hum, yo debería saber eso".

- Es Tom Riddle-

Creo que eso no me debería sorprender pues según Harry, él era muy buen estudiante, pero la verdad es... que si me sorprendió.

- ¡¿Qué?- grité exaltada pero al notar las miradas curiosas de mi compañeros de casa, y hasta de las demás, seguí hablando a un nivel más razonable.- ¿Cómo que Tom es el otro prefecto? ¿Cómo se supone que viva con Tom Riddle en la habitación de al lado?- pregunté más para mí que para Selina.

- Pues no creo que eso sea un gran problema para ti... a juzgar por cómo dices su nombre, podría decirse que hasta te agrada esa idea-

- ¿Cómo que a juzgar por cómo digo su nombre?, Ah, ya se... ¿Es porque le dije solo Tom y no su nombre completo a modo de _respeto _cómo hacen todos?-

- No, no todos... solo sus _seguidores_ le hablan con una mezcla de respeto y temor y... no sé que más...-

"¿Seguidores?"

- _Mortifagos...- _se me escapó de la boca.

- ¿Qué?- me pregunto desconcertada

- No, n...nada.-mentí- ¿Cómo que _seguidores_?- le pregunté.

- Si, tu sabes... los que lo andan siguiendo para todos lados como perritos falderos y hasta pareciera que lo idolatran.-

- ¿Quiénes son?-

- Mmm... Pues, son: Abraxas Malfoy, Dolohov, Zabinni, Cignus y Walburga Black, los Lestrange y ya no me acuerdo quienes más... pero son bastantes te debo decir.

"Ahhh... no es posible"

"Si, si lo es"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy el fantasma de la Navidad Pasada..."

"No, no lo eres"

"Si lo soy"

"No lo eres, solo eres mi propia mente que me está jugando un mal rato creándome pensamientos múltiples"

"Y tú solo eres una niñita con personalidades múltiples"

"Tuché"

- ¡Astoria!- me gritó Selina sacándome de mi discusión interna.

**- **¿Si?- pregunté inocentemente

- Parecía que estabas ida...- me dijo.

- Oh, lo siento... –

- No hay problema, pero... ¿estas bien?- me preguntó mientras yo miraba con fingida atención al reloj de enfrente.

- ¡Oh!, ¡mira la hora! Un placer platicar contigo Selina, pero ya me tengo que ir... ¡Adiios!- me despedí mientras salía corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.

Cuando llegué a la sala común dije la contraseña a ese tétrico retrato y me dirigí a los dormitorios de chicas. Al entrar me di cuenta de que no estaban ni mi baúl ni ninguna de mis cosas. Abrí los cajones de mi mesita de noche y estaban vacios. Me empecé a poner nerviosa cuando encontré una carta sobre mi cama. La abrí y la leí:

_Señorita Kettleburn,_

_Es mi deber informarle que como ya se mencionaba en una anterior carta, dado que usted es la nueva prefecta de Slytherin, se le asignará una habitación propia. Sus pertenencias ya fueron llevadas a su nueva habitación por los Elfos domésticos del colegio y al reverso de esta carta viene la dirección de su nueva habitación._

_Mis más sinceros saludos,_

_Armando Dippet._

"Prefiero a Dumbledore de director..."

- Mmm... Creo que debería comentarles a estos Elfos domésticos sobre la asociación P.E.D.D.O.(**P**lataforma **É**lfica de **D**efensa de los **D**erechos **O**breros).

Seguí la dirección de mi nueva habitación y una que otra indicación de algunos cuadros y por fin llegué. Había un cuadro a la entrada de la sala común, y según la carta, la contraseña era: **Luna Desertis. **El cuadro se abrió y pude entrar. La sala común era bastante extraña, pero de igual manera acogedora, bonita y elegante. Estaba decorada con los colores verde, azul, rojo y amarillo y tenía por lo menos algo que simbolizara cada casa.

Subí por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de Slytherin y en lugar de cuadros habían solo unas puertas, muy elegantes debería decir. La de la derecha tenía una llave en la perilla, supuse que esa era mi habitación, porque la otra estaba completamente cerrada. Giré la llave y abrí la puerta, pasé adentro y me guardé la llave en un bolsillo. El cuarto era muy bonito a pesar de estar plagado de verde y plata, pero que se le podía hacer. Empecé a acomodar mis cosas en los cajones, muebles, y hasta en el baño (¡tengo baño propio!) cuando de repente escuché una voz detrás de mí.

- Felicidades Astoria, me acabo de enterar que seremos vecinos de cuarto. – me dijo Tom desde la puerta.

- ¡Tom Riddle! ¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación?- era demasiado tarde para darme cuenta de que no había cerrado la puerta.

- Cuidado con ese vocabulario Astoria... una dama que se respete no habla así-

- Y un _caballero _que se respete no entra en la habitación de una dama sin su permiso- contraataqué.

- Para empezar yo no entré a tu habitación, estoy en la puerta - me dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Arg! , eres imposible- le dije mientras salía de mi habitación, lo jalaba fuera y cerraba la puerta con llave. Lo que sucedió después me dejó paralizada. Se me acecó, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó. ¡No lo podía creer! Eso realmente me enojó y automáticamente lo empujé y le di una cachetada. Me marché muy molesta de allí gritandole.

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota Tom Riddle!

Y dejé a un irritado Tom parado junto a mi puerta mientras yo me dirigía a clases. ¡¿Quién se creía ese para besarme así como así?¡

Después de lo sucedido lo estuve evitando todo cuanto era posible y él ni se molestaba en buscarme pero ni me importaba... ¿por qué habría de importarme después de todo?

Cuando se lo conté a mis compañeras no se lo podían creer, algunas estaban completamente molestas con él y otras estaban algo celosas de mí, pero da igual, él a mí no me interesaba ... ¿verdad? ¡Claro que es verdad! ¿Cómo pude siquiera dudarlo? No lo se...

**Fin Flashback**

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando de repente entró una lechuza por la ventana y me dejó una carta sobre la cama y sin dar tiempo a respirar, salió volando por la ventana. Me acerqué y tomé la carta, la desdoblé y vi que era del Profesor Slughorn, era una invitación para asistir a su reunión anual donde solo invitaba a sus mejores estudiantes y yo por supuesto que acepte ir.

La reunión era hoy que era Viernes a las 9 de la noche en su despacho que debo decir es el más grande después de el del Director. Mmm... prefería la reunión de mi época, porque podíamos ir vestidos cómo quisiéramos pero en esta era con uniforme... ya que.

A las 8: 45 me dirigí a la reunión y por fortuna llegué con 5 minutos de antelación. Odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar a donde deba ir. Cuando llegué solo había como 3 personas, saludé al profesor Slughorn y tomé asiento. Después de unos minutos empezaron a llegar los demás, Tom incluido y cuando me di cuenta ya estaban todos aquí.

Para mi gran desgracia y creo que la de Walburga Black también, Tom decidió sentarse a mi lado y cuando estaba dispuesta a pararme y cambiarme de asiento vi que ya todos estaban ocupados... "¡No es justo!" me quejé internamente.

La reunión paso lentamente, aunque no tanto como la anterior ya que en esta no había nadie discutiendo, para mi gran sorpresa todos parecían estar de buen humor, pero no me fué inperceptible que todos estaban sentados alrededor de Tom y lo miraban como si fuera un Dios... ¡¿Pero que rayos les pasaba? Sin embargo igual me la pasé bastante bien.

Despues de un rato el pequeño reloj dorado que reposaba sobre el escritorio de Slughorn tocó las once en punto detrás de él y el profesór miró a su alrededor.

-Dios mío, ¿ya es esa hora? Deberían marcharse chicos o estaremos todos en un lío. Lestrange, quiero tu ensayo mañana o tendrás castigo. Lo mismo para ti, Avery.-

Cuando ya todos se estaban yendo, yo incluída, me percaté de que había olvidado mi capa. Esataba regresando al despacho del profesor por mi capa cuando oí una conversación entre el profesór Slughorn y Tom.

- Ten cuidado Tom, no querrás que te atrapen fuera de la cama a estas horas, y siendo un prefecto...- le empezó a decir Slughorn.

- Señor, quería preguntarle algo.- se le oía bastante misterioso, eso me intrigó bastante y decidí esconderme detrás de una columna para que no me vieran y poder seguir ollendo... si, se que esto no es muy propio de mí, pero esta era una exepción.

- Pregunta, entonces, chico, pregunta...-

-Señor, - empezó a hablar Tom- me preguntaba que sabría usted sobre... ¿sobre Horcruxes?

Oh, no... se me había olvidado por completo este tema sobre lo Horrocruxes. Si me hubiera acordado a tiempo podría haber ido a buscar el famoso libro en la sección prohibida y esconderlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde... ¿o no? Bueno, puede que aún pueda hacer algo.. puede que aún no sepa todo sobre ellos.

Y esas esperanzas murieron al instante de que continuó la conversación.

- Proyecto para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¿es eso?- preguntó el profesor.

Pero podía podría asegurar que Slughorn sabía perfectamente bien que no eran deberes.

- No exactamente señor - dijo Tom. – Me topé con el término mientras leía y no lo entiendo bien del todo.-

- No… bueno… te resultaría muy difícil encontrar un solo libro en Hogwarts que te diera detalles sobre Horcruxes Tom. Es un asunto muy oscuro, realmente muy Oscuro - dijo Slughorn.

- ¿Pero usted obviamente lo sabe todo sobre ellos señor? Quiero decir, un mago como usted… perdón, quiero decir, si no puede contármelo, obviamente… tan solo sabía que si alguien podía decirme algo, ese sería usted… así que pensé en preguntar…-

"Todo esto estaba muy bien logrado, la duda, el tono casual, los halagos cuidadosos, nada sobreexagerado." "Podría asegurar que Tom quería muchísimo la información, tal vez había estado trabajando para ese momento durante semanas, pero si hubiera estado más al pendiente..."

-Bien - dijo Slughorn - bueno, no te hará daño que te de un repaso sobre el tema, por supuesto. Tan sólo para que lo entiendas. Un Horcrux es la palabra usada para un objeto en el cual una persona ha escondido una parte de su alma.-

- No entiendo muy bien como funciona eso señor - dijo Tom.

Su voz estaba cuidadosamente controlada, pero podía sentir su emoción por recibír esa información.

– Bueno divides tu alma, de hecho - dijo Slughorn - y escondes una parte en un objeto fuera del cuerpo. Entonces, incluso si el cuerpo de alguien es atacado o destruido, no puede morir ya que parte de su alma permanece ligada a la tierra e intacta. Pero por supuesto, la existencia de ese modo... pocos lo querrían Tom, muy pocos. La muerte sería preferible-

Pero el hambre de conocimiento de Tom ya era perceptible, yo la notaba en el tono de su voz...

- ¿Cómo divides tu alma?- insistió Tom.

- Bueno - dijo Slughorn incómodo - debes entender que el alma se supone debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es un acto de violación, está contra la naturaleza-

- ¿Pero cómo lo haces?- esto ya era demasiado, si bien no pude detener que Tom encontrara el libro, por lo menos debía evitar que recibiera la información completa... debía interrumpir rapido, esta conversación no podía seguir.

- Con un acto de maldad...- empezó a decir Slughorn.

- El acto de maldad por excelencia...-

Y entonces irrumpí en el despacho cortando su conversación justo cuando Tom iba a recibir la información que tanto anelhaba.

- Oh, lo siento profesor... espero no haber interrumpido algo...-me disculpé falsamente cuando noté sus caras: la del profesor Slughorn era de tanto miedo, que parecia que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón; por otro lado, la cara de Tom era de tal molestia que creí que me iba a saltar en ese mismo instante y a lanzár un maleficio... pero sin embargo, no lo hizo... no con un profesor presente.

- N.. no te preocupes Astoria, ya nos íbamos...- me dijo el profesor Slughorn titubeando por el miedo de que los hubiera oído... lo cual si hice, pero por supuesto que no se lo iba a decir, ¿no?

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- me preguntó amablemente.

- Es solo que cuando ya me iba me dí cuenta de que había olvidado mi capa así que me regresé por ella, lo siento si los asusté-

- No, por supuesto que no... -mintió el profesor- adelante, toma tu capa... ya es demaciado tarde y no querría meterlos en problemas, despues de todo ustedes dos son los prefectos de Slytherin, y dado que yo soy su jefe de casa, no debería dar mal ejemplo-

- Por supuesto, señor- le dije amablemente. Fuí y tomé mi capa y el profesor Slughorn nos dirigió a la salida.

Yo iba manteniendo un paso lo más distante posible de Tom... no me quería ni imaginar lo que me podría llegar a hacer estando a solas, dado su gran molestia, me podría lanzar algún maleficio... ¿sería capas de usar la maldición _Criciatus _conmigo? espero que no...

Cuando llegamos a la torre de los prefectos abrí rápido mi puerta y me metí dentro de mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con llave y por si acaso puse algunos hechizos protectores... no me debía confiar.

Me bañé, me puse mi pijama, me lavé los dientes y me amarré en una coleta a mi nuevo super mejorado cabello lizo y me metí a la cama. "Tengo que recoger cualquiér libro de la sección prohibida que contenga esos temas sobre Horrocruxes mañana antes de que el los encuentre" pensé y cási seguido me quedé dormida.

**Jajaja... ¿que les pareció? Este fué un capitulo más largo a petición de una lectora y como ya vieron, las cosas se le complicaron un poco a Hermione en este capitulo, ¿como es que Tom se atrevió a besarla? ¿por qué lo hizo? esperemos que las cosas vayan _un poco mejor _con este par tan disparejo y que Herms logre su cometido respecto a los libros... pronto (espero) veremos como siguen las cosas con esta pequeña situación en la que se ha mentido Hermione y como le ira a Tom con su investigación... mientras tanto... nuevamente les pido... envienme reviews! recuerde... todo es bien recibido : ****felicitaciónes, maldiciónes, tips, quejas, amenasas de muerte, amenasas de... vida. jajaja xD o lo que quieran.**

**Caritay: holaa! muchisimas gracias por tu observación... tenias razón, se me había pasado un poquito pero ya lo voy a ir incluyendo en el Fic. en este cap. también lo empezé a incluir y por tu petición hizé este capitulo más largo de lo normal, espero que sea de tu agrado... si no, solo enviame un review con tus quejas, sugerencias o lo que me quieras mandar. Que bueno que te gusto el Fic. y me alegra que le hayas encontrdo potencial... como ya les mencioné yo soy nueva y este es mi primer Fanfic y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Nos seguimos leyendo! **

**¡Saludos!**

**Lara Riddle Black**

**Bella Black: holaa! gracias... que bueno que te ha gustado el Fic. es de mucha importancia para mi que me manden reviews... me animan a seguir escribiendo, por más cortos o largos que sean los reviews, gracias por el tuyo y espero que continues leyendo. **

**¡un Bessoo!**

**Lara Riddle Black**

**Pauli: hola! que bueno que te gustó el Fic. los reviews de todos son muy importantes para mi y tambien el tuyo. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo!**

**¡Bessos!**

**Lara Riddle Black**

**Y un abrazo a los que agregaron este Fic. a favoritos!**

**Espero que nos sigamos leyendo y recuerden: manden reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, tips, quejas... lo que sea. todo es bien recibido! ;)**

**¡Un besso a todos!**

**Lara Riddle Black**


	6. Capitulo 6: Un pequeño inconveniente

**¡Hola! ¡Ya volví! **

**¡Si, es verdad! Ya se que me eh tardado demasiado pero recompensare en el siguiente cap. espero igual este sea de su agrado.  
Ya se que este personaje no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero de todas formas es muy importante, así que... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Lily Potter (antes Evans) que hoy estaría cumpliendo 51 años si Voldemort no la hubiera matado! ¡Y tambien Muchas Felicidades a mi mamá que justo hoy tambien esta cumpliendo años! ¡Si, son del mismo día, pero no solo eso... si no que también del mismo año!: 30 de Enero de 1960 ¡Muchas felicidadez a las 2 y espero que mi mamá se la pase muy bien hoy! Y tambien felicidades muy atrasadas a otros 2 personaje de esta gran saga: ¡Severus Snape y Tom Riddle! (no hay necesidad de llamarlo Voldemort... xp) el 31 de Diciembre Voldemort (si, le dije Voldemort... ¿y que?) cumpliria 85 años si Harry Potter no hubiera acabado con su existencia y Snape hubiera cumplido 51 el 9 de Enero si Nagini no lo hubiera matado... en fin... ¡Happy birthday to you, happy nirthday to you! jajaja estoy un poco loca... ;)**

**En fin... ¡Aquí esta el sexto capitulo de este fic! espero y les agrade!**

**Capitulo 6: Pequeño inconveniente **

La luz del amanecer ya se empezaba a colar por entre las cortinas verdes. Se oían los canturreos de los pájaros por la ventana y el sonido de la suave brisa. Era un nublado día de invierno y todo el castillo estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve. Todos los alumnos aún seguían dormidos... todos exceptuando a 2 de ellos. Eran las 6 de la mañana, Hermione casi no había podido dormir esa noche. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior. En el transcurso de la noche había encontrado varias fayas en su plan respecto a los libros. Recordó que Harry les había comentado que por lo visto, Tom Ryddle ya sabía perfectamente lo que era un _Horrocrux _cuando se lo preguntó al profesor Slughorn. El solo quería saber lo que podría ocurrir si dividía su alma en 7 partes en vez de solo una. Pero aún albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que él todavía no supiera cómo hacerlo... que aún no supiera el proceso que se llevaba a cabo para crear un _Horrocrux_. Para eso, debía de conseguir el libro necesario, le recordaba bien. Después del funeral de Dumbledore ella había regresado a los dormitorios a seguir empacando, pues no había terminado y se le ocurrió esa idea acerca de los libros. Hizo un hechizo convocador y entraron volando por la ventana. El libro importante en todo esto, el que tenía que buscar era solo uno: _Los secretos de las artes más oscuras. _En ese libro venían las instrucciones explicitas de cómo crear un _Horrocrux _y realmente esperaba que él aún no lo hubiera leído. Otro pequeño detalle, era pues, que Hermione recordó haber visto algo familiar en Tom en aquella cena y de repente se acordó del anillo que había destruido Dumbledore; ese era otro _Horrocrux _y ese mismo anillo había visto que él lo llevaba puesto en la cena, lo cual significaba que ya había matado a su padre y a sus abuelos, pues ese anillo se lo robó a su tío ese mismo día. Un escalofrío recorrió a Hermione de cabeza a pies en solo pensar como alguien de 15 años pudiera haber cometido ya 3 asesinatos y más aún tratándose de parientes suyos y haber provocado que a su tío le dieran cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Pero debía recordarse como en otras ocasiones que se trataba de Voldemort.  
_

Entretanto, en la habitación de junto, Tom Riddle despertó de muy mal humor respecto a lo ocurrido la noche pasada durante la cena. ¡Tenía que aparecer esa inepta de Astoria y estropearlo todo! Dejó ese tema a segundo plano y se dedicó a otro asunto que tenía pendiente. Paseaba su mirada por toda la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo... algo que encontró entre 2 libros de texto. Era un libro polvoriento que había sacado de la sala de los objetos ocultos en la sala de los menesteres. Lo halló un día que estaba caminando por el 7° piso pensando en donde podría encontrar información sobre _Salazar Slytherin_, su antepasado y ante él apareció una puerta en una pared donde antes no había nada, con varita en mano, entro con cautela por esa puerta, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera estar allí. Abrió la puerta y entró pero allí no había nadie. En lugar de eso, había montones de cosas nuevas, viejas y viejísimas apiladas en grandes estantes. Fue pasando la mirada por ese lugar mientras caminaba; observando todo lo que allí había hasta que encontró un libro que le llamó la atención en particular. La cubierta se veía realmente gastada, el libro estaba en muy malas condiciones y se estaba deshaciendo, parecía tener muchos años... tal vez demasiados. Tom lo tomó en manos con mucho cuidado y lo observó. En la portada no había nada salvo unas pequeñas letras en plateado que rezaban cierto nombre, un nombre que le resultaba enormemente familiar, por obvias razones: _Salazar Slytherin_.

Se lo llevó a su habitación y se dispuso a leerlo. Resultó que ese pequeño libro que había encontrado era suyo, un libro con anotaciones y escritos suyos. Lo ojeó hasta que llegó a una página que tenía escrito hasta arriba algo muy interesante... en una pulcra y cuidada ortografía se leía: _La Cámara Secreta._

Iba a empezar a leer cuando el reloj le avisó que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar, si no, llegaría tarde a clases y el nunca lo había hecho... no, debía de mantener esa imagen del estudiante perfecto y adulador que todos los profesores creían- o bueno, casi todos- que era.

Cerró de mala gana el libro y lo dejó en el estante que tenía en su habitación y allí se quedó olvidado por Tom a quien se le había olvidado por completo aquél asunto, hasta hoy. Lo tomó y se dispuso a leerlo sentado en un sillón que había en su habitación.  
_

Hermione se decidió por fin a levantarse y se fué directo al baño. Era sabado por la mañana y tendría todo el fin de semana libre puesto que -sorprendentemente- no les habían dejado deberes. Ya solo quedaban unos días para que empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad y a Hermione no le alegraba eso en lo absoluto. Tendría que quedarse en el castillo y ese no era el problema... si no que era más que obvio que Tom Riddle también lo haría.

Decidió dejar a un lado ese tema y se marchó a bañarse. Giró la manija de la regadera y dejó que callera el agua. Esperó a que el agua estuviera lo suficiente caliente y se metió dentro. El agua caliente le destensaba los músculos del cuello y de los hombros y eso era lo que justamente necesitaba. Estuvo bajo el chorro de agua por un rato más ´hasta que decidió salirse. Se envolvió en una toalla y salió a su habtitación no sin antes realizar un hechizo de calor dentro, pues hacia un frio insoportable. Sacó un poco de ropa y se vistió. Se estaba desenrredando el pelo mientras pensaba en el caso del libro. Era de suponerse que un libro así estuviera en la sección prohibida -¿Donde si no?- y tendría que ingeniarselas para escabullirse ahí dentro sin ser descubierta por la encargada de la biblioteca - Si, encargada... y no es la señora Pince, pero tienen un gran parecido- así que tendría que tener mucho cuidado en no ser detectada por sus radares que tenía por ojos.

Ya a las 7:30 bajó a desayunar pues tenía un hambre increible "_Por Dios... cada vez me parezco más a Ron" _Pensó entre divertida y nostálgica. Llegó a Gran Comedor y buscó con la mirada a sus amigas. No tardó mucho en encontrarlas pues estaban haciando bastante relajo, al parecer estaban discutiendo por algo y alcanzó a oír que decían su nombre. Hermione se acercó hacia ellas y se sentó entre Selina y Daphne.

-Hola chicas. - las saludó con un aire despistado.

- Que hay Astoria - dijo Selina.

- ¿De qué hablaban? - preguntó Hermione

- Uhm... de nada importante...

- ¿Enserio? - puede que Hermione no fuera buena mintiendo pero no era nada ingenua.

- Claro- respondió Daphne un poco neviosa.

- No les creo... vamos, diganme de que hablaban, oí que decian mi nombre- insistió.

- Oh bueno, vale... es que..- Amelia se cortó a media frase y ya no quiso seguir hablando.

- Estaban sacando teorías de porqué Riddle te besó- dijo Leanne con totál tranquilidad como si comentara el clima.

- ¿Todavia siguen con eso?- les preguntó Hermione asombrada - Pero si ya pasaron como 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido.. yo ya hasta lo había olvidado- mintió sonrojandose levemente.

- Ajá... se nota que ya lo olvidaste... - dijo Selina con sarcasmo- bien que te sonrojaste cuando lo mencionamos.

- Bueno, pero... ¿qué teorías tienen?- preguntó tratando de pasar por alto aquel humillante tema.

- Pues, estamos pensando que lo hizo porque le dió curiosidad ver tu reacción o porque estaba aburrido...yo que se, pero no puede haber otra explicación, ¿verdad?

- ¿Enserio creen que lo haya hecho solo por eso? - preguntó Hermione- quiero decir... ¿no tendrá algun otro motivo?

- ¿Cómo cuál? - preguntó Daphne.

- No lo se, pero no lo creo posible... se a que te estas refiriendo Astoria pero eso no es posible, el no tiene sentimientos hacia nadie... realmente no te conviene juntarte con el, eso solo te terminaría lastimando- dijo Amelia notoriamente preocupada por su amiga.

- No se a que te refieres- se apresuró a decir Hermione sonrojada "de hecho no se ni porqué yo dije eso... ¿desde cuándo a mi me interesan las intensiones que pudo tener Tom Riddle al besarme? Claro que me molestó, pero no es para tanto... ¡¿qué no es para tanto Hermione? ¡Te besó Voldemort!...

Oh, seguro que no lo sabes- dijo Leanne sacando a Hermione de su "discución interna" y se hecharon a reir.

-Perfecto... si eso piensan, me voy... de todos modos tengo que buscar algo en la biblioteca- les dijo levantandose de la mesa y se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor.

- ¡No! ¡espera Astoria!- le gritó Leanne levantandose de la mesa y apurandose para alcansarla.

Hermione se dió la vuelta y la encaró en la entrada.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No te enojes... no lo dijimos con esa intención- se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Entonces que quisieron decir?

- Yo... es que creímos que quizas sentías algo por...por Riddle- se atrevió a decir un poco avergonzada por haber insinuado algo así de su amiga.

- Pues estan equivocadas- "¿realmente piensas eso Hermione?"

- Lo siento... es que se nos hizo curioso pero no creímos que tu te molestaras... al fin y al cabo, acabas de decir que no sientes nada por él, ¿verdad?

"¿De verdad Hermione? ¿No sientes nada por él?"

- No, por supuesto que no... ¿cómo crees que podría sentir algo por...Tom Riddle? - dijo tituveando levemente.  
_

Tom iba entrando al Gran Comedor pensando en lo que acababa de leer cuando escuchó una conversación que le llamó la atención. Se quedó a un lado de las puertas del Gran Comedor sin entrar y las escuchó hablando sin que ellas se dieran cuenta de que las estaba olléndo.

- No te enojes... no lo dijimos con esa intención- olló que decía una chica de su casa a la que reconocío como Leanne Jorkins.

- ¿Entonces que quisieron decir? - esta vez, la que habló fue la causante de sus problemas, Astoria Kettleburn.

- Yo... es que... creímos que quizas sentías algo por...por Riddle- Eso lo dejó algo consternado "¿Por mi? ¿Como que sentía algo por mi?"

- Pues estan equivocadas- rectificó Astoria que sonaba un poco molesta sacandolo de sus raros pensamientos.

Lo siento... es que se nos hizo curioso pero no creímos que tu te molestaras... al fin y al cabo, acabas de decir que no sientes nada por él, ¿verdad?

- No, por supuesto que no... ¿cómo crees que podría sentir algo por...Tom Riddle? - dijo tituveando levemente.

Tom notó ese pequeño tituveo en su voz al decir su nombre y sornió de lado. "Eso crees tu Astoria... no entiendo por qué pero siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ti.." "¡¿Qué? ¡Es una locura!, ¡Yo no necesito nada de nadie ni mucho menos estar con ella! !Ella es la responsable de que Slughorn no me terminara de explicar sobre los _Horrocruxes_! ¡Ella se atrevió a abofetearme cuando la besé!" "¿Y por qué la besaste?" le dijo una molesta voz interior que nunca antes había oído. Con fastidio se puso en marcha otra vez hacia el Gran Comedor y pasó junto a ellas sin siquiera mirarlas y se fue a sentar en su mesa lo más alejado posible de lo demás.  
_

Hermione enmudeció de pronto cuando vió pasar a Tom junto a ellas por la entrada y se puso tensa. "¿Y si nos había oido hablando de él? No quiero que piense que me gusta ni nada por el estilo..."

-¿Astoria?- la llamó Leanne

- ¿Sí? - respondió distraída

- Te estaba hablando y no contestabas... ¿esto te suele ocurrir seguido? porque no es la primera vez que te quedas como hipnotizada y...

- Ah, lo siento Leanne... es que me quedé pensando... ¿No nos habrá oido Tom de lo que hablábamos? - preguntó preocupada.

- Sigues insistiendo en llamarlo "Tom", ¿no es así?- dijo con picardía en la mirada.

-Ay, ya basta... no vemos luego Leanne- se despidió con fastidio y se fue para la biblioteca.

Al llegar no había nadie en la biblioteca, pero era algo normal teniendo en cuenta de que era sabado, ni siquiera estaba la bibliotecaria. Eso le iba a facilitar las cosas. Se puso a caminar rumbo a la sección prohibida teniendo cuidado de todas maneras. Hayó la entrada y habrió la puerta que rechinó un poco al jalarla. Entró con sigilo y se puso a buscar el libro.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Aquí hay libros realmente horribles!" pensó mientras leía el titulo de un libro forrado en piel negra**: **_El arte de la torura, Las mejores formas de torurar a alguien._

Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda pero no le hizo caso y siguó buscando el libro.

despues de 1,2,3,4 libros más encontró el libro que nesecitaba: _Los secretos de la artes más oscuras. _Lo sacó con cuidado y lo abrió para revisar bien que fuera ese y no se hubiera equivocado de libro y se llamara de otra manera. Allí había un pequeño sillon de color café oscuro así que se sentó y se dispuso a hojearlo. Estaba buscando donde venía el tema de los _Horrocruxes_ cuando una voz habló detras de ella e hizo que se sobresaltara.

- Vaya Astoria... no sabía que te gustara esta clase de magia- le dijo Tom Riddle sonriendo. Estaba agachado detras de ella y leía por sobre su hombro.

De repente todo rastro de su sonrisa se borró de su hermoso y malvado rostro y con una voz que no le conocía habló:

- ¿_Horrocruxes?_

**Hahahaha holaa a todas! si, ya se que me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero creanme... no eh tenido nada de tiempo y como tengo el fin de semana libre aproveché y heme aquí! :)  
Espero & no las haya decepcionado este capitulo, si... lo se, está muy cortito pero andaba algo corta con la inspiración, pero es recompensaré con el sig. De igual forma aceptare (no tan gustosa xp) sus Crucios o sus Avadas respecto a este capitulo. Porque de hecho yo misma me hubiera Avadakedavrado si hubiera podido xp.**

**Bueno, como ya eh mencionado, dejenme porfavor sus opinioes o lo que sea en un review, son muy importantes para mi ya que me insitan a seguir escribiendo (o no... jajaja no se crean! ).**

**Ya saben recivo de todo, felicitaciónes o al reve****z, tips, quejas, amenazas de muerte o lo que sea, siempre & cuando no insulten. **

**¡Graciias por leer!**

**Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**un abrazzo a todas, **

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


	7. Capitulo 7: Sospechando y planeando

- ¿Horrocruxes?

- No se de lo que me hablas- mintió.

- No sabes mentir...- dijo socarronamente mientras caminaba para quedar frente al sillon donde ella seguía sentada abrazando al libro fuertemente.

- ¡No estoy mintiendo!- gritó esperando que la dejara en paz.

- Entonces es pura casualidad que estuvieras leyendo este libro y en esa página en especial, ¿no?- le dijo Tom mientras se detenía frente a ella.

- Lo dices como si tu supieras mucho de esto, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo Hermione sacando valor de donde no lo tenía.

- Puede...puede que no- dijo "soñadoramente" - de todos modos, ¿que harías si te lo confirmara? ¿avisarle al director? No lo creo... mucho menos ahora que te encontre infraganti con ese libro en manos.

Hermione no dijo nada... ¿Qué podía decir?

- Sabes Astoria... creo que tu escondes algo, no se que es, pero lo escondes, eres diferente a todas las personas que he conocido...- le dijo comenzando a caminar al rededor de la pequeña estancia deteniendose nuevamente tras de ella

Hermione habia empezado a temblar levemente del miedo que Tom Riddle le causaba en esta situación pero siguió sin moverse de su lugar y sin intenciones de dejar el libro.

- ¿Incluso diferente del resto de tus sucios Mortifagos?- pregutnó con desprecio sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo... sabes...eso?- preguntó asombrado de que ella supiera de sus seguidores y másaun de que conociera el nombre que el les había dado.

- Oh, vamos... no creeras que soy tan estupida, es más que obvio, tus malditos seguidores: Black, Lesrange, Avery... ¿Quieres que continue con la lista?

_"Cuidado Hermione... si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar..." - _Le advirtió su conciencia.

- No será necesario...

Tom sacó sigilosamente su varita y apuntó a Hermione mientras ella seguía de espaldas a el.

- ¡Obliviate! - susurró y Hermione sin tener tiempo de reaccíonar se quedó estatica. Su mirada se nubló y lentamente fue relajando su postura hasta que dejó resbalar el libro de sus manos cayendo al piso con un golpe seco. Tom solo estaba borrando y modificando unos cuantos recuerdos, solo los necesarios para que no recordara su encuentro con el en la sección prohibida ni su busqueda de aquel libro. Antes de que Hermione reaccionara despues del hechizo, Tom se adelantó y tomo el libro del suelo y lo escondio entre su capa. Salio tranquilamente de la biblioteca antes de que Hermione despertara de su especie de transe y fue rumbo a su habitación bastante pensativo.

"Esa niña tonta... ¿qué es lo que esconderá? La primera vez que nos encontramos se asustó mucho al oir mi nombre, y ahora estaba buscando ese libro, ¿para que lo querrá? no creo que de verdad lo vaya a utilizar de esa manera. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que supiera de mis Mortifagos... es muy sospechosa. Solo me queda descubrir que es lo que esconde, aunque estoy seguro que no será facil... no es tan ingenua como las demás. Tendré que acercarme a ella... ganarme su confianza"- Iba pensando cuando una malvada y brillante idea le vino a la cabeza- o podria tambien... ganarme su amor."

* * *

Hermione poco a poco recobró su conocimiento saliendo de esa especie de sueño o trance. Parpadeó varias veces para que se le aclarara la vista y miró confundida a su alrededor. "¿Como llegué hasta aquí?  
Se levantó del sillón sobre el cual estaba sentada y trató de reordar como había llegado a la biblioteca. Sabía que estaba buscando algo pero no recordaba que, ni mucho menos que hacía en la sección prohibida. Oh, bien... probablemente solo había ido a buscar algún libro para una tarea. No le dió mayor importancia... luego lo recordaría y salió de la biblioteca sin ningún rumbo en específico.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuchó una conversación a lo lejos.

- Esa chica Kettleburn no me agrada- dijo una voz femenina con desprecio.

- Y no tiene porqué... es una idiota entromtida- la secundó un chico.

- ¿Por qué lo dicen?- preguntó otro chico.

- Se mete en donde no la llaman, ademas... ¿por qué le interesa a nuestro lider?- se quejó de nuevo la chica.

- ¿Cómo que le interesa?

- Así es, por lo visto le interesa esa chica... hace unos momentos nos lo encontramos en los pasillos y lo primero que nos dijo fue que ni se nos ocurriera tocarle ni un solo pelo a esa estupida o que la insultaramos, pero no nos dijo la razón.

- Que raro... nuca se había comportado así con alguien- murmuró uno de los chicos.

- Seguramente se enamoro de esa tonta...- murmuró otro chico.

- ¡¿Qué?- estalló la chica- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez?

- Tranquilizate Walburga... de todos modos, a ti que te importa... no es como si nuestro Lord se fuera a fijar en ti... ademas, ¿se te olvida que estas comprometida conmigo?- le dijo otro chico.

- No... no se me olvida... Cygnus- le respondió secamente. Se notaba por su tono de voz que esa idea le resultaba completamente repulsiva y desagradable.

"_Un momento... ¿dijo Lord?_ - se preguntó Hermione- _Oh, claro... se me olvidaba que en esta epoca sus "amigos" más cercanos ya lo conocían por Lord Voldemort"_

Aquellas personas siguieron hablando pero ya no le interesaba a Hermione... no era nada importante lo que ahora decían, solo se dedicaron a insultarla aun más, así que Hermione decidió irse a otro lugar.

Siguió caminando pasando frente a ellos interrumpiendo su "interesante" conversación y haciendo que a uno que otro le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

- ¿Nos habrá oido?

- Y eso que nos importa- lo cortó otro chico.

- Que si ella tambien es allegada a nuestro Lord seguramente le dirá todo lo que dijimos sobre ella- dijo otro preocupado- no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos podría hacer...

Hermione no se detuvo y continuó caminando con una sonrisita de auto suficiencia dibujada en su rostro. Con aquello, se le olvidó la parte de la conversación en donde decían que Tom les había ordenado no molestarla.

- ¡Astoria! - escuchó que la llamaban cuando iba cruzando los jardines del castillo.

Se volteó y vio que eran sus amigas que al verla fueron corriendo a su encuentro.

- ¿En donde estabas?- le preguntó Daphne recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Yo? en... la biblioteca- respondió inventando su mentira a la carrera, aunque de hecho no era una mentira del todo... estaba en la sección prohibida, sin saber como llegó ahí...

- ¿Encerio? Te fuimos a buscar pero no te vimos...- le dijo Amelia desconfiando.

- Es que... despues me fui a mi habitación un rato, porque... tenia tarea- siguió mintiendo.

- Pero no nos dejaron tarea...- dijo Selina suspicaz.

- Bueno... - ¿les diria que realmente no se acordaba de en donde había estado? bueno... no había de otra, porque no sabía mentir- ¿me creerían si les dijera que no lo recuerdo?

La miraron perplejas hasta que Leanne habló.

- Ehr... ¿cómo que no lo recuerdas?

- Pues.. si, no recuerdo donde había estado... aunque si recuerdo que de repente vi que me encotraba en ... la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

- Con razón no te vimos en la biblioteca abierta-dijo Selina.

- Pero no recuerdo como llegué ahí- murmuró más para si misma que para ellas pero de todos modos la escucharon.

- Ya esta anocheciendo... mejor vayamos a cenar, ¡muero de hambre!- dijo Daphne rompiendo ese incomodo silencio que se había formado. Hermione le agradeció internamente.

Todas asintieron y fueron caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.

Definitivamente ya se empezaba a oscurecer. Ya se podía ver la primera estrella de la noche y estaba haciendo mucho más frío ya que estaban en invierno y todo estaba lleno de nieve.

Todas seguían caminando cuando de repente Amelia cayó boca abajo sobre la nieve.

- ¡Amelia!- gritó Selina corriendo hacia su amiga y ayudandola a levantarse.

Amelia se sacudió la nieve quetenía en el cabello y en la ropa mientras le agradecía silenciosamente a Selina por ayudarla.

- ¿Quién me aventó esa bola de nieve?- preguntó amenasadoramente.

- Yo no fuí- Leanne fue la primera en hablar por lo que Amelia sospechó más de ella que de sus otras amigas... ademas, conociendola...

- Humpf... no importa, sigamos que yo tambien tengo hambre.

Las 5 amigas se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, sin notar que Amelia se atrasaba para caminar hasta atras.

Leanne cayó sobre la nieve al igual que había ocurrido con Amelia y todas voltearon hacia atras.

- ¡Amelia!- exclamaron sorprendidas, pues ella era la más pacífica del grupo.

- Leanne empezó- se defendió haciendo una especie de puchero.

Todas se hecharon a reir excepto por Leanne que se levantó de la nieve y le lanzó otra bola de nieve a Amelia vengandose.

- Ojo por ojo amiga mia*- le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

De pronto las otras 2: Selina y Daphne se metieron a aquella "guerra" y empezaron a lanzarse entre ellas bolas de nieve.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡No me das!- se burló Leanne corriendo en dirección de Hermione que se había alejado un poco de aquella "batalla" pues no tenía muchas ganas de terminar congelada.

Daphe le lanzó una bola de nieve a Leanne pero como se movió muy rapido de ahí le dió a Hermione en pleno rostro.

- Oh...- fue todo lo que dijo Daphne pues se había equivocado y le había lanzado la bola a Hermione que se había mantenido fuera de aquello.

- Lo siento Astoria... es que Leanne se mov...- pero fue interrumpida por una bola de nieve que le dió en la cara tambien.

Se sacudió la nieve de la cabeza y miró a Hermione que sonreía con otra bola de nieve en mano. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Daphne le lanzó otra y las demas se volvieron a meter en la pelea de nieve aventando más bolas.

Estuvieron jugando en la nieve unos minutos hasta que ya no sentían el rostro ni los dedos de las manos. Se sacudieron lo más que pudieron la nieve de todo el cuerpo y entraron apresuradamente a el Gran Comedor para entrar en calor. Todas las chimeneas estaban encendidas y lo más probable es que hubiera un hechizo de calor para no congelarse con aquel clima, pues había comenzado a nevar justo cuando ellas iban entrando al castillo.

Las 5 amigas fueron directo a la mesa de Slytherin y buscaron unos ligares para sentarse juntas. Ya habían servido la comida y hasta a Hermione se le empezó a hacer agua en la boca de tanta hambre que le había dado por la "guerra" de nieve. Se sentaron juntas algo alejadas del bullicio que había para armar el suyo propio. Apenas se sentaron emepzaron a servirse de esa deliciosa comida que siempre tenían en aquel colegio. Sorprendentemente Hermione fue la que más comida agarró y no daba la impresión de que fuera a dejar algo en el plato cuando acabase. Empezaron a comer mientras platicaban animadamente ajenas a la conversación despectiva que se desarroyaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

* * *

Tom Riddle iba caminando pensativo. Se dirigía al Gran Comedor mientras pensaba en que podría aprobechar ese momento para empezar a acercarse a Astoria Kettleburn. Ese era su plan del que ella no tenía ni la menor idea y debía funcionar.

Entro en el Gran Comedor con un caminar un poco lento, tomandose su tiempo para llegar a la mesa de Slytherin. Sentía las miradas de casi todas las jovencitas de Slytherin y una que otra de las otras casas. Sonrió imperceptiblemente ante eso. Se aceró a donde se encontraba su jove séquito de Mortifagos, que parecía estar discutiendo por algo. Al acercarse alcanzó a escuhar su conversación.

- _Sigo pensando en que es una estupida entrometida_- dijo Tracey Flint con desprecio.

- _!Si! _- apoyó Walburga con un nivel de voz un poco más alto- _¡Se mete en donde no la llaman!_

- _Como por ejemplo...- _insitó Abraxas Malfoy a que nombrara alguna ocasión.

- _Como por ejemplo inmiscuírse con nuestro Señor_- dijo en un tono mucho más bajo para que no la escucharan las personas ajenas a aquella conversación.

- _Oh, ya dejalo Walburga... eso a ti no te incumbe-_ dijo Cygnus de mal modo.

-_ ¿Y a ti si?- _lo retó.

- _Ahrg__... ya basta, ¿por qué insisten en quejarse e insultar tanto a Astoria?_- preguntó Abraxas que ya parecía estar harto de esa conversación.

- _¿Que?... ¿la defiendes?- _preguntó asombrado Mulciber Avery- _¿no será que te gusta esa idiota?_

Tom decidió que ya era suficiente de sus estupideces y al pasar junto a ellos golpeó dicimuladamente a Mulciber, a Tracey y a Walburga en la cabeza haciendo que voltearan hacia Tom que ni siquiera se detuvo al hacerlo, si no que continuó caminando, ahora dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Astoria sentada, platicando con sus compañeras.

* * *

- Ehr... Astoria- la llamó Selina- no mires ahora pero Riddle se esta acercando peligrosamente hacia nosotras- le djio un tanto desconsertada.

- ¡Uuuy! - exclamó Leanne en voz baja para que solo ellas la escucharan- ¡allí viene tu novio Astoria!

- Oh... callate- le espetó.

Tom escuchó todo pero su rostro se mantuvo inperturbable. Siguió acercandose hasta quedar frente a ellas.

- Que tal señoritas- saludó **(N/A: tal vez muy) **educadamente sonriendo levemente.

- Ehh... hola- dijeron asombradas de que les estuviera hablando a ellas.

- Hola Astoria- la saludó particularmente sentandose a su lado.

La susodicha no volteó y solo dijo un debil Hola.

- Pero que cruel... ni siquiera me volteas a ver-dijo haiendose el "herido"

Hermione resopló y se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

- Ya te volteé a ver, ¿satisfecho?

- No, la verdad no- murmuro con una ligera sonrisa tratando de "cautivar" a Hermione... lo cual... no funcionó.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Hermione derrotada.

- ¿Que? ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para venir a saludarte?- preguntó.

- Ehr... eso creo, ¿no?- responió Hermione.

- Mmm... eso me hace ver que tan mala impresión tienes de mi- comentó.

Hermione dudó antes de responer.

- Pues... en el tiempo que tenemos de conocernos no has hecho nada para darme una buena impresión de ti, así que.. ¿qué quieres que te diga?- "_Y en mi tiempo tampoco me diste una buena impresión que digamos"- _Pensó Hermione con amargura recordando que aun seguia atrapada en esta epoca.

Tom meditó su respuesta antes de tirar a "matar".

- De acuerdo.. lo siento Astoria- dijo asombrando a todos los que lo pudieron escuchar. _"¿Tom Marvolo Riddle* pidiendo disculpas? Definitivamente algo no iba bien"- _Se que no he sido muy bueno contigo en todo este tiempo... así que lo siento- terminó diciendo con un falso tono apenado que todos creyeron, hasta Hermione le creyó.

- Ehr... ¿por...qué te disculpas?- preguntó Hermione tratando de ocultar su asombro.

- Por cómo me he comportado contigo... y eso incluye lo del beso de aquella ocasión- continuó diciendo asombrando a todos con aquella revelación.

_-¿Entonces eso era cierto?- _se empezaron a escuchar murmullos asombrados ante ese comentario por parte de Riddle.

- _¿Realmente la beso? ¡Que injusto!- _se quejó una chica de Ravenclaw sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de alrededor.

-_ Que extraño se esta comportando Riddle con aquella chica...- _murmuró un Gryffindor.

_-_Entonces... ¿aceptas mis disculpas?- preguntó Tom. Hermione notó que casi todos en el comedor estaban pendientes por su respuesta. _"¡Ni que me estuviera proponiendo matrimonio!" - _Exclamó mentalmente provocandose un aescalofrío ante esa idea.

- Eh... de.. de acuerdo- terminó cediendo y tontamente esperó que la gente empezara a aplaudir y a aventar granos de arroz, lo cual definitivamente no ocurrió, simplemete la gente volvió a centrar su atención a sus propias cosas- acepto tus diculpas.

- Gracias Astoria... espero que en un futuro podamos llegar a ser amigos- le dijo sonriendo.

Hermione solo asintió y volvió su atención a su comida.

Tom se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin voltear ni una sola vez, aun con todas las miradas nuevamente sobre él.

Se dirigió a su habitación y no salió en lo que restaba de la noche. Sus "amigos" estaban aun más extrañados con su actitud. _"¿Qué le sucederá para actuar de ese modo?"_

Hermione terminó de cenar y despidiendose de sus amigas se fue a su habitación. Tenía mucho en que pensar..._ "Riddle esta muy raro... es muy extraño..."_

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación descubrió a Tom en las sombras, recostado contra la pared al lado de su puerta mirando hacia el techo con gesto pensativo. _"Que lindo se ve..."- _Hermione se interrumpió al darse cuanta de lo que estaba pensando

Al escuchar su llegada, Tom bajó la vista hacia ella y le sonrió de lado.

- Buenas noches Astoria, nos veremos en clase - le dijo "dulcemente" antes de dirigirse a su habitación propia, dejando a una Hermione aun más extrañada. "_¿Y a este qué mosco le picó? O tal vez es que tiene algunos Torposoplos* rondando por su cabeza..."- _Pensó recordando a su amiga Luna y a todas sus elocuencias respecto a criaturas míticas, infundadas según oyó por su padre y su revista _El Quisquilloso._

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir bien, y cuando por fin consiguió quedarse dormida, soñó con unos ojos azul profundo que la observaban maliciosamente a tiempo que se tormaban de un rojo intenso.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿que tal? **

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo? Honestamente a mi no me agradó mucho... (me decepciono a mi misma XJ) En este capitulo Tom entra en acción con su "macabro plan"... ya veremos que sucederá. Muahahahaha XD Una cosa... en el final, dice que SOÑÓ que la observaban... que quede claro que Tom no estaba allí, eh? no se anden imaginando cosas... jajaja es broma XJ Lamento nuevamente haberme tardado tanto... el cápítulo realmente lo había terminado el domingo 27 de marzo pero la "maravilosa" (notese el sarcasmo xd) no servía y no me dejaba ingresar al modo de editar de mi historia para subir el capitulo... otra vez me disculpo U.U aunque tecnicamente no fue mi culpa XJ **

**Respecto a este capitulo... mi excusa es que lo hise bajo presión y practicamente con cronómetro, así que, lo siento... espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar nuevamente y estare esperando sus reviews( digo... si aun me recuerdan... jaja no es cierto.. espero) XJ**

**1*: esa frase de: ojo por ojo amiga mia, lo saqué de mi anime fav. que se llama Death Note, aunque originalmente era: amigo mio... jaja, quien conosca el anime probablemente lo recuerde de cuando L y Light estaban encadenados :3**

**2* Remarco que aunque en español deberia llamarse Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, insistiré en ponerlo como es en Ingles... se oye más bonito jajaja XJ**

**3* Si leyeron el sexto libro de Harry Potter o estudiaron muy bien la pelicula probablemente recordarán que los Torposoplos son unas criaturas pequeñas que se te meten en la cabeza haciendo que te confundas. Esa es una de las muchas criaturas míticas (o no... quien sabe? XJ) en las que cree Luna Lovegood y su padre.**

**Bueno, espero nos veremos en el proximo capitulo en el cual procuraré no tardarme tanto como ahora :s**

**Un abraszo _-_**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


	8. Capitulo 8: Ravenclaws

**Hola a todas... lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar y admitiré que no tengo excusa, pero realmente la inspiración huyó de mi por el tiempo en que no he actualizado. Me enredé con un nuevo fanfic de mi anime preferido y solo he actualizado allí, aunque solo llevo 3 capitulos pero ahora tampoco estoy muy segura de como continuarlo así que un día de la nada me llegaron algunas ideas para este fic y Voila! (expresión francesa) espero que no los defraude, pero traté de actualizar antes del preestreno y estreno de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. **

**No se ustedes, pero yo ya tengo mis boletos para el preestreno aquí en México xD Será el jueves 14 de Julio y estoy MUY emocionada con eso. Iré a verla con una amiga y trataré de participar en el concurso de BlogHogwarts donde mandas una foto tuya en el cine y la más original gana... no creo que esa seamos nosotras pero vale la pena con ansias el jueves y espero que ustedes igual, y si no van a ir al preestreno y van a la premiere o cualquier otro día... estaría igual de ansiosa! Bueno, no es el final, si no el comienzo de una leyenda. (pirateado de facebook xD) **

**De acuerdo, ya escribí mucho, espero que disfruten este capitulo y nos vemos despues en el sig. despues del estreno y ya me contarán que les pareció, hehehehe (: Enjoy!**

* * *

Cada vez las vacaciones de Navidad estaban más próximas y ya todos comentaban a donde irían, que harían y por supuesto, con quien irían. Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor entre Amelia y Leanne y frente a Daphne y Selina. Las cuatro brujas estaban muy emocionadas platicando como pasarían sus vacaciones de Navidad mientras Hermione solo comía de manera desganada su desayuno, dando sorbos intermitentes a su jugo de calabaza. No quería pensar en las vacaciones, porque se quedaría en el castillo… con Riddle… a un lado….

-Mi hermano Alberic vendrá a casa por las vacaciones de Navidad- dijo Daphne muy emocionada mientras se servía un poco de jugo de manzana en su copa- hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, su trabajo en Albania lo ha tenido muy ocupado pero ha valido la pena; lo ascendieron en su trabajo en el ministerio de Magia de allá. Además me prometió que me traería un Puffskein albanés. Dicen que son los más inteligentes porque saben hacer cosas por sí mismos, además de robar comida con la lengua, claro.

- Yo tenía uno color verde, se llamaba Elric pero un día nada más no lo volvimos a ver. Mi madre dice que lo más probable es que haya escapado- comenzó Selina a relatar mientras leía el Profeta Vespertino que su lechuza le había traído- Mi hermano pequeño Lorcan siempre lo fastidiaba y le escondía la comida, y ya saben cómo son si no los alimentas….- murmuró Selina.

- ¡Oigan, miren esto! – exclamó repentinamente Daphne, que sentada junto a Selina, leía sobre su hombro el diario.

Hermione que hasta ese momento no le había puesto el menor interés a la conversación que sus compañeras de casa estaban teniendo, no pudo con la curiosidad y se acercó al igual que las demás para ver que es lo que estaba señalando su amiga.

-_"A pesar de haber aparentado ser solamente un jugador estrella del Quidditch, Lorand Krum, __buscador del equipo nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria, a despertado rumores de su verdadera inclinación por las artes oscuras tras haber aparecido muerto en su hogar en Momcilgrad, aparentemente a causa de la maldición asesina, este Domingo 16 de Diciembre de 1942. _

_Se encontró una nota, al parecer de Gellert Grindelwald, diciendo que ya no le resultaría útil su ayuda, lo cual ha ocasionado controversia entre sus admiradores y familiares."- _terminó de leer Daphne, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar al mismo tiempo que las demás. En el artículo, se podía observar una fotografía de un joven de no más de 26 años volando en su escoba con el antiguo uniforme de Bulgaria. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta del gran parecido que tenía con Viktor, su antiguo "pretendiente". Pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que lo más probable es que fuera su abuelo.

- A mi me asusta un poco todo este asunto de Grindelwald. ¿A ustedes no?- preguntó Amelia que hasta ese momento no había hablado mucho.

- Algo, pero en mi familia no se meten con las artes oscuras a pesar de que a todos los Slytherins nos tachan como magos tenebrosos, así que no tendría por que afectarnos lo que haga Grindelwald. De todas maneras él solo ataca muggles o magos que se le interpongan, ¿no?- dijo Leanne.

- Eso creo… pero nunca sabemos.- murmuró Selina dándole una mordida a su tostada.

- Con que Grindelwald, ¿eh? – se escuchó a un chico detrás de Amelia y Hermione.

- Hola Charlus - dijo Daphne levantando la vista para mirarlo.

- Que tal chicas- respondió de manera galante.

Hermione se giró para poder ver con quien hablaban y casi se cae de su lugar al verlo. Era un muchacho al parecer de su misma edad, tenía unos ojos color miel y el cabello negro y desordenado. Traía unas gafas redondas iguales a las de Harry y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia. Aunque en realidad era muy parecido a su mejor amigo, lo era aun más a su padre, James Potter, a quien había visto en las fotos del álbum que le regaló Hagrid hace tantos años.

Charlus se percató de Hermione al girarse para verlo de frente y su rostro cambió al momento mostrando una mirada de interés y curiosidad.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí. – Murmuró- tú debes ser Astoria, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que lo eres...- dijo antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle.

- Yo soy Charlus Potter, el mejor buscador de Gryffindor en la historia de Hogwarts y tu humilde servidor. – se presentó para después tomar la mano de Hermione entre la suya y depositarle un delicado beso en ella. Por obvias razones ese beso en la mano no la inquietó tanto como lo hizo el que le dio Riddle aquella vez que "oficialmente" se presentaron. Pero de cualquier manera la incomodó y ocasionó que sus mejillas se cubrieran con un ligero rubor, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Charlus, quien sonrió de lado.

- ¿En la historia de Hogwarts? – Preguntó retóricamente Hermione mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- ¿Me pregunto por qué no habré oído hablar sobre ti hasta ahora? He leído ese libro innumerables veces, aunque tal vez olvidé esa parte…- murmuró mientras comenzaba a reírse junto con sus compañeras.

- Vaya, tienes sentido del humor… eso me agrada. Al parecer no eres como las demás Slytherins por aquí.- dijo juguetonamente mientras sus amigas fingían indignación y le aventaban un pedazo de pergamino arrugado que habían sacado de Merlín sabía donde.

- Chicas, chicas… ¿Cómo se les ocurre que me referiría a ustedes? Es obvio que hablaba de las "otras" demás Slytherins, claro, sin contar a mi querida Dorea…- murmuró sonriente.

- ¿Dorea?- preguntó Hermione, se sentía algo extraña de no saber quién era aquella que Charlus había mencionado.

- Dorea Black, próximamente Potter… una encantadora pelirroja. Algo extraño en los Black, pero así la amo... aunque supongo debe de ser por parte de su madre.- respondió con una extraña mirada que Hermione no supo descifrar pero que entendió como una expresión de amor... u obsesión.

- ¿Próximamente Potter? – preguntó Leanne- por favor… si apenas te soporta. Y con mucha razón. Llevas pidiéndole una cita desde que tengo memoria… y te sigue rechazando.- terminó explicando con una pequeña risa.

- Ya verán que conseguiré una cita con ella, y después nos casaremos y tendremos 5 hijos, Charlus II, Charlus III, Charlus IV, James II como mi padre y…. la pequeña y encantadoramente pelirroja como su madre: Dorea Jr.- dijo provocando que las 5 estallaran a carcajadas. Charlus puso cara de pocos amigos y se acercó a despedirse de Hermione ignorando a las demás, para después alejarse a toda prisa al lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, de una pelirroja que Hermione supuso, era Dorea Black.

- ¡Dorea, mi encantadora pelirroja! - se fue exclamando- ¡Vayamos juntos a Hogsmeade mañana!

Las 5 volvieron a estallar a carcajadas de nuevo acompañadas de algunos de Slytherin y otros cuantos de las demás casas también, mientras Dorea se levantaba a rápido y salía a prisa del Gran Comedor tratando de huir de Charlus. Tal como le relataron a Harry, y él a su vez les relató a Hermione y a Ron... esa debía de ser la copia exacta de James Potter... no por nada era más que obvio que era su padre, y a su vez, el abuelo de Harry.

- De acuerdo... yo opino que deberíamos irnos a clase – sugirió Daphne tomando su mochila con la mano mientras se levantaba. Las demás la imitaron y caminaron hacia la puerta al igual que la mayoría en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué clase tienen primero? – preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por los corredores.

- Historia de la magia...- murmuró Leanne- bueno, ¡al mal paso darle prisa*! ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!- se despidió corriendo hacia su clase.

- ¡Oye, esperame Leanne, que yo tambien tengo esa clase!- Daphne le gritó y se fue corriendo para alcanzar a su compañera.

Las 3 chicas restantes se empezaron a reir por la actitud de sus compañeras y siguieron caminando.

- Pues yo tengo Pociones, doble hora con los Gryffindors. – dijo Selina desanimada mientras agachaba la cabeza con fingida tristeza.- bueno yo las dejo que mi camino es por acá.- se despidió encaminándose a las mazmorras.

- Yo tengo Defensa pero con Ravenclaw.- dijo Selina- no sé por qué tantos eligieron esa clase para los EXTASIS... ¿y tu, Astoria?

- Yo también tengo Defensa -le recordó Hermione- Nos podremos hacer compañía sentandonos juntas, no hay problema, ¿o si?

- No... claro que no...- murmuró Selina sospechosamente.

- ¡Oye!

- Era broma Astoria, claro que nos podemos sentar juntas- se defendió Selina hechando a correr a clase.

Hermione no tuvo otra opción que seguirla. Cuando iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina chocó de frente con alguien que iba en la misma dirección y ambos cayeron al piso.

Hermione se maldijo mentalmente. _"¿Por qué siempre tengo que chocar con alguien?" Si es Riddle... seguire como si nada. Ya bastante tengo con todos estos absurdos rumores. No es mi culpa de haya perdido la cabeza!"_

_- _¿Esta bien? - preguntó un chico a Hermione mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Hermione un tanto insegura la aceptó y se logró parar.

- Ehm.. si gracias- murmuró mientras se trataba de alisar la falda que se le había desarreglado con el golpe- lamento haber chocado contigo- se disculpó Hermione evadiendo su mirada por la verguensa.

- No hay problema, fue mi culpa. No me estaba fijando por donde caminaba.

Hermione por primera vez lo miró y se encontró con un chico alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules como dos brillantes zafiros. A juzgar por su uniforme era de Ravenclaw.

- No, no te preocupes. Habeces soy algo torpe y.. choco algo seguido con la gente.

- Descuida. Te acompaño a tu clase, si gustas.- se ofreció causando un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Hermione.

- Claro- murmuró en respuesta.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el aula de Defensa, que no estaba muy lejos y era el único salon próximo.

- Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?- preguntó con la cabeza agachada mientras caminaban.

- Me... me llamo Astoria, Astoria Kettleburn- _"¿Por qué no pude responder bien? ¿Tengo que tartamudear?"_

_- _Mucho gusto, yo soy James Raleigh.- se presentó educadamente al tiempo que llegaban al aula.

- ¿Tu clase es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó llegando a la puerta que seguía cerrada mantenniendo a los alumnos fuera.

- Si, ¿tambien la tuya?- preguntó Hermione sintiendose algo obvia. Él era de Ravenclaw y le tocaba clase con esa casa.

- Si, es mi materia favorita, por eso me metí en esta para cursar los EXTASIS, bueno, ademas de Runas Antiguas.- dijo algo sonrojado.

- ¿Encerio?- preguntó Hermione sorprendida- Runas Antiguas tambien es una de mis clases favoritas.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes?- preguntó James algo confuso.

- Bueno, es que... nunca conocí a nadie que le gustara esa materia.- admitió pensando en Ron y en Harry.

- Pues aquí me tienes- dijo sonriendo.

Hermione tambien sonrió pero fue interrumpida por la profesora Merrythought al abrir las puertas algo ruidosamente.

- Adelante, pasen todos rapido.- ordenó la profesora. Todos comenzaron a entrar al aula, algunos empujandose y otros riendo. Cada quien se fue a sentar a sus lugares habituales y Hermione se despidió con la mano de James, llendose a sentar junto a Selina quien la miraba fijamente. Hermione dandose cuenta de ello se sonrojó y ocultó la cara en sus ya no tan enmarañados cabellos **(N.A.: Recuerden el hechizo alisante .) **

- Selina... - le atrajo la atención Hermione- ¿por que me miras tanto? Me pones algo nerviosa.

- Oh, por nada Astoria... es solo que.. ¿te gusta ese Ravenclaw, verdad?- preguntó de repente acercandose más a Hermione para escuchar su respuesta.

- Oh, por favor, ¿me vas a decir eso cada vez que hable con un hombre?- preguntó Hermione molesta.

- No, claro que no... pero se te veía muy a gusto platicando con él.

- Es solo que es un chico agradable, eso es todo.- fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo Selina, pues cuando le iba a seguir preguntando más, la profesora Merrythought comenzó a hablar, callando a los alumnos.

- De acuerdo, hoy van a trabajar en equipos de cuatro integrantes. A continuación los voy a nombrar y cuando termine se juntaran para trabajar en lo que les explicaré a continuación.

- El primer equipo va a estar conformado por el señor Lovegood, el señor Clearwater, la Srta Greengrass y la Srta Walburga Black, cabe aclarar.- dijo mirando a Dorea quien tenía el mismo apellido.

Los nombrados se fueron a reunir alrededor de unas mesas para juntarse en su equipo.

- El segundo equipo estará integrado por el Sr Raleigh, el Señor Riddle, la Srta Kettleburn y la Srta "Dorea" Black- dijo haciendo enfasis en el nombre de pila a pesar de que ya era la unica Black que quedaba sin equipo.

Hermione suspiró caminando hacia la mesa en donde su equipo se había reunido. Que Riddle y ella hubieran hecho las "pases" no significaba que le tuviera que "agradar" presisamente. Tom Riddle nunca dejaría de ser quien es en realidad: un asesino. Y aunque ella decidió darle otra oportunidad, no se podía sacar de la cabeza al Tom del futuro.

- Bueno Astoria, parece que nos encontramos de nuevo- dijo James con una sonrisa, la cual Hermione no dudó en corresponder. Tom los miró de reojo pero no dijo nada.

- Hola James- saludó Dorea quien se acababa de acercar al lugar de su equipo.

- Que tal Dorea, ¿como has estado?- preguntó amablemente.

- Estresada...- murmuró agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó James.

- Potter...- dijo a modo de respuesta.

James y Hermione sonrieron al mismo tiempo que a Dorea se le dibujaba una sonrisita en el rostro.

La profesora Merrythought continuó acomodando a los alumnos hasta que todos ya estaban integrados a un equipo.

- Muy bien, ahora les explicaré que es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a desaparecer las mesas y las sillas para dejar despejada el aula. Cada equipo va a practicar con otro hechizos solo de desarme y defensa. No utilicen conjuros ni nada parecido. El equipo del Sr Clearwater trabajará con el equipo de la Srta Kettleburn- explicó y los dos equipos se acercaron para practicar mientras la profesora terminaba de agrupar a los demás equipos.

- Bien, hay que trabajar en equipo aunque sea solo por esta vez. ¿Qué opinan si nosotros tratamos de defenderlas a ustedes dos y viceversa, en vez de cada quien protegerse a si mismo? De esta manera sería más efectivo.- sugirió James un tanto inseguro.

- Por mi esta bien- respondió Dorea.

- Y por mi no hay problema- dijo Hermione.

- De acuerdo- murmuró Riddle sacando su varita.

- Ehm... Riddle- lo llamó James- yo defenderé a Astoria y tu a Dorea, ¿no hay problema?- preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

- Claro- dijo posicionandose frente a Dorea mientras James hacía lo mismo con Hermione.

- Clearwater ¿esta listo tu equipo?- preguntó Dorea con su varita ya en manos al igual que todos.

- Claro Black, cuando quieras- dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Ahora!- exclamaron algunos al mismo tiempo. Al instante comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos tratando de derribar al oponente.

- _¡Expelliarmus! - _Gritó alguien del otro equipo.

- _Inpedimenta!- _exclamó Riddle.

- _¡Inmobilus!-_ gritó el chico que se apellidaba Lovegood y James calló al piso sin poder moverse. En ese instante Walburga aprovechó y atacó a Hermione sin poder que Tom o Dorea lo evitaran ya que los dos estaban muy concentrados tratando de que no les atinara ningun hechizo.

_- ¡Confringo_!- exclamó Walburga apuntando a Hermione quien tratando de ayudar a James no se percató de ella y el hechizo la alcanzó lanzandola por los aires y cayendo en el suelo de manera estrepitosa.

- ¡Señorita Black! ¡Dije que solo hechizos de desarme y defensa!- gritó la profesora Merrythought llendo hacia Hermione quien no se movía del suelo.

James que acababa de librarse del hechizo fue corriendo hacia Hermione para asegurarse de que se encontara bien. Lo mismo hizo Selina, dejando atras a su equipo.

- ¡Astoria! Profesora, ¿esta bien?- preguntó Selina asustada por su amiga.

- Ella se encuentra bien, solo perdió el conocimiento. Será mejor llevarla a la enfermería para que la revisen. - dijo la profesora poniendose de pie.

- Black, ¿cual es tu problema? No tenía por que usar ese hechizo en ella.- dijo James tratando de defender a su amiga.

- Lo siento Raleigh... se me... olvidó- dijo sonriendo tenuemente.

- Profesora, ¿puedo llevar a Astoria a la enfermería?- se ofreció James caminando hacia Hermione quien seguía inmobil en el suelo.

- De acuerdo... Sr Raleigh, Sr Riddle: lleven a su compañera a la enfermería. Yo iré a avisar al director de este incidente para que tome las medidas necesarias con la Srta Black. Acabó la clase.- dijo encaminandose a la puerta para salír a travez de ella.

Tom y James se acercaron a Hermione, que aun seguía tendida en el piso y Tom la tomó en brazos sin el menor esfuerso. James se encaminó juntó con Tom a la salida para encaminarse a la enfermería. Durante el transcurso ninguno habló y Hermione solo se removió un poco en los brazos de Tom, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho. James fingió no aberse dado cuenta y continuaron caminando.

- ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó alertada la enfermera viendo a Hermione aun inconsiente en brazos de Tom.

- Una compañera la atacó en clase y perdió el conocimiento. La profesora Merrythought nos dijo que la trajeramos a la enfermería.- explicó James.

- Vamos, ¿que espera Sr Riddle? Depositela con cuidado en una cama. Yo ya me haré cargo de ella.- ordenó la enfermera.

Tom así lo hizo, la puso con cuidado sobre una cama y se alejó no antes de mirarla por unos instantes de manera discreta.

-Bien, ustedes dos ya se pueden retirar. Yo me encargaré de revisarla.- le dijo la enfermera metiendose a un cuarto contiguo para buscar algunas pociones para aplicarle en la cabeza, en donde se podía apreciar un golpe.

Tom y James asintieron y se retiraron. Hermione se removió inquieta en la cama quedando acostada sobre su lado izquierdo

- Tom... -murmuró entre sueños en una voz apenas audible, pero no había nadie en la habitación que la pudiera escuchar- no te vayas...- y volvió a quedar sumida en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí queda el capitulo 8 de esta historia! espero que les haya gustado... porque a mi no xD bueno, no me convenció mucho pero ustedes me diran hehehehe.**

**Lo tuve que terminar a fuersas hoy porque mañana no iba a tener tiempo en todo el día y menos en la noche, porque es el preestreno de Harry Potter 7 parte II aquí en Mexico! Estoy muy emocionada! :3**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y nuevamente lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar U.U**

**Shanon Lils: Hola y que bueno que te gustó mi historia, gracias por comentar, espero que sigas leyendo (:**

**Danny: Muchas gracias por tu comentario pero temo defraudarte con este capitulo. Definitivamente no actualize este muy pronto que digamos pero haré un esfuerso por continuarla mas rapido. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (:**

**Hermione Jane Granger: Si lo se, y creo que tienes razón. Ahorita no tuvo mucha participación Tom pero en el siguiente así será. Trataré de escribirlo más a su "estilo" porque quiero que realmente se paresca a él. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario y te espero en el siguiente capitulo :D  
PD: tienes razón... L es sexy xD**

**Bella Black: Hola y gracias por tomarte un tiempo en leer mi historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado y pronto seguré escribiendo más de Tom y sus planes . Nos vemos en el capitulo 9 (:**

**Ainums: Hahahaha si, supuse que los conocedores de Death Note se percatarían de ese detalle xD ¿De verdad de cae mal Tom? Oh, bueno, tal vez con el tiempo te llegues a encariñar con el. Yo al principio tampoco lo soportaba pero ahora no puedo vivir sin el xD de todas maneras, cada quien sus gustos. Gracias por comentar y realmente yo hice lo mismo que tu... releerme todas las historias . tienes razón, y no hay muchos fic de ellos, por eso yo empezé a escribir unos. Saludos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :)**

**TRAIDORA DE SANGRE: Gacias por comentar, que bueno que te agradó mi historia. Los celos de Tom viene despue, pero vendrán... espeor u.u hahaha es broma. Bueno, los padres de harry no creo, tal vez te confundiste, no serán sus abuelos'? xD de todas maneras ya los incluí en este capitulo. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Y creeme, tendran más participació por aquí. De nuevo gracias por leer y espero nos veamos en el proximo capitulo :))**

**Luzenlaoscuridad: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, gracias por comenzar a leerla, y no te preoccupes, pasaré por tu historia. En lo personal no leo muchos Hermione-Sirius pero he leido algunos y me agrada esa pareja. Epero que sigas con esta historia y nos vemos (esperemos xD) en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por las alertas y a quienes agregaron esta historia a favoritos, no saben como me alegran el día con sus comentarios por más cortos que sean :D  
Espero que nos sigamos leyendo en esta historia y no olviden dejar algun reviewsillo por allí (:**

**Un abraso de mi parte y nos vemos despues del estreno de Harry potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte... parte 2 .**

**Lara-Riddle-Black**


End file.
